On The Runway
by crystalpotter-weasley
Summary: Harrison Potter-Black is the hottest male model out there. Kurt Hummel meets him while interning for Vogue. Can these two make it work? With family problems, frequent travel and jealousy, do they have what it takes to survive? AU Nomagic THIS IS SLASH! HP/KH LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I own nothing Harry Potter except a worn set of books, a Hogwarts shirt from Target, and a dog Draco. I don't own Glee either.

WARNING: THIS IS AU, AS IN NO EPILOGUE, NO MAGIC, AND NUMEROUS CHANGES TO CANNON. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT, PLEASE DON'T READ! THERE IS SLASH IN THIS STORY WHICH MEANS TWO MEN IN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP THAT WILL INCLUDE SEX. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU IN ANY WAY, YOU KNOW WHERE THE BACK BUTTON IS. THANK YOU!

Chapter 1

" Oh my Gucci!" Kurt Hummel muttered under his breath as he walked into the room. He was interning at Vogue which- oh my God- was exciting, exhilerating, and terrifying all at the same time. He thought that fashion would be a good fallback option if being on Broadway didn't pan out. Yes, he does think ahead, thank you very much! None of that was the reason he was hyperventalating right now. He was sent to be a gofer/slave for a photo shoot. Nobody thought to tell him it was for the story they were running on the resurgance of male models!

He was fine, he was a professional, he could do this. Became his mantra for the next half hour. He had just gotten his bearings when the photographer called for a break. " Kurt!" He yelled unnecessarily. "Right here sir." Kurt stated from right behind him. " Oh sorry. The main model for this shoot will be here in 30mins. I need you to tell the other models that we are done for the day." Kurt was surprised. They hadn't taken nearly enough pictures for the article. They must be featuring this other model. The only male model he could think of that would garner that much attention was- " Oh my Gucci! Is Harrison Potter-Black the model coming in?" Kurt asked breathlessly. "Yes he is, now get to work!" The photographer said.

Harrison Potter-Black was taking the modeling world by storm. He was gorgeous. He was tall - about six foot two inches - and he had short black hair that always looked as if he had just had amazing sex. He had a natural golden glow to his body which made him look tan all year round. He was also _fit_. He wasn't built like a body builder, he had more of a swimmer's build. But he had a six-pack, and that yummy V that was pointing at his groin like it was advertising for his cock. Above all of these things were his eyes. He had the greenest eyes Kurt had ever seen. He could (and had) wax poetic about the things those eyes reminded him of, but the point was that they were beautifully green.

He sort of had a huge crush on the man, so internally he was freaking out. Outwardly he tried to act as professionally as possible. After disposing of the gaggle of disgruntled models, and straightening the room they were in, he was afraid his crush was gonna die a swift death. If he was anything like the models that just left, this crush wouldn't last the hour! I mean, he was a diva sometimes too, but really? At a shoot for Vogue? You become to much of a diva and they will have you back in Minnesota doing JC Penny ads before you can say Versace! Unless you were someone like Potter-Black. He was famous enough to be humored, so he couldn't throw his bitch face around on him.

In he sailed, right on time, looking like he was already in a photo shoot. His look was simple, but the clothes probably cost more than his dad made in two months. He was wearing gray slacks that fit him like a glove, with a white button down with a gray and red sweater vest. It looked like it was all Ermenegildo Zegna. If it was, make that three months pay. He was desperatly trying not to drool. " Hello Mr. Potter-Black. I am Kurt. If you need anything, like a drink or a snack while you are here, please let me know." There. He got it out without anything embarrassing hapening. " Please call me Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said. His British accent was thick, yet clear and concise.

"Let me show you where makeup and wardrobe are, and then we will get you all set up. Can I get you anything to drink?" Kurt said. " Can I have a bottle of water please? Then I promise I will leave you be." Harry answered with a crooked smile. "It's no trouble at all Harry." Kurt said as he left Harry at the makeup department. He was giddy inside, and his crush was stronger than ever. He asked me to call him Harry! And he seemed so nice! After this shoot was over, his crush might move over to slight obsession, Kurt thought as he got a bottle of water. As he walked into makeup, he was unprepared to see Harry shirtless. Apparently he had some scars and a tattoo that needed covering. Kurt thought they made him even hotter, but nobody asked him.

"Here's your water." Kurt said and handed it to Harry. Their fingers touched and their eyes met. A shot of pure desire rushed through them. "I hate to interupt, but I need to cover the scar on your shoulder." The makeup artist said. Kurt blushed to the roots of his hair, and moved out of the way. "That's an interesting scar. Where did you get it?" The makeup artist asked. "You don't have to answer that. Maria should have known better than to ask." Kurt said pointedly, giving "Bitch Face Number Five".

Harry laughed and said; " It's alright. It has already been all over the papers in England. My father is Lord Potter, Marquis of Godric's Hollow. That makes me, as his eldest son, an Earl. I am his only child. When I was 14, I told him that I was gay, and that I and my partner ( whomever that was ) and I would use a surrogate to have children. They would still be children of my blood. I naively thought that would be his only problem with me being gay, but I was dead wrong. He became irrationally incensed, and many horrible things were said. He said that my mother would be ashamed of me, and would regret "dying for a faggot" I told him she would be ashamed of him, for being such a bigoted areshole. He slammed me into the wall, and my shoulder became impaled on an ornate trinket. As soon as he saw that, he called for an ambulance." Harry said matter of factly.

Kurt was aghast. How could anyone treat family that way? " I am so sorry. I forget sometimes how lucky I am that my dad supported me when I told him I was gay. Well, he actually already knew, but still." Kurt said. " You are lucky. It still hurts, but I have come to terms with fact that I will never have a relationship with my father." Harry said. " You are all done, let's get you to wardrobe." Maria said, slightly subdued. " What wardrobe there is you mean." Harry said wryly. "With all the makeup you put on my chest, I highly doubt there are shirts involved." Harry teased as he was led into wardrobe.

Gaga, how horrible! He needed to call his dad tonight, and tell him how much he loves and appreciates him. He also needed to get his butt on the set, so he scrambled to get there before Harry was out of wardrobe. " There you are! Did you get him settled in?" Andre the photographer asked. "Yes Sir, I got him a bottle of water, and we got to talking while Maria was working on him." He must have seen some of my feelings on his face, because he said. " Don't get your hopes up. I have seen every kind of man you can imagine throw themselves at him and offer all kinds of sex and everything else, and he turns them all down cold. I don't know _why_ , because he is not dating anyone that I know of. Just be advised that if you ask him out, he is liable to say no."

Was there no chance? Kurt despaired. This was the first guy he had been interested in since Blaine cheated on him and they had broken up. Harry was completely out of his league, but he seemed so nice and there had been that moment between them- His rambling thoughts were cut off as Harry entered the room. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans with the button undone. He was barefoot, and he looked sexy as Hell. Like he just tumbled out of bed and grabbed the first thing he found to put on. Or he could have been about to tumble into bed with someone, and was half undressed.

Kurt decided right then and there that he would not give up hope until Harry told him no. Kurt Hummel was a lot of things, but a quiter was _not_ one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Glee

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH, AS IN TWO MEN IN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP THAT WILL CONTAIN SEX. If this offends you, please hit the back button. Also, James Potter is a dick in this story. Any homophobic views voiced by James are _not_ my personal views. Unfortunetly, there are still people in the world with these views.

Thank you for all your favs and follows! Also a big thanks to AllAmericanGryffindor

for reviewing! Your support means so much!

Chapter 2

Harry Potter-Black sighed as he got into his negligable wardrobe. While he tried to sound unaffected, talking about what happened with his father always made him nostalgic and heartbroken. He had not spoken to him since the day after he came out to him. He came home from getting stitches to find the servants packing his things. He stood aghast at the fact that he was apparently being thrown out, when his father appeared.

"I cannot disown you because of the way the estate was entailed." James Potter said coldly. "But I can get your disgraceful self out of my sight." Harry flinched as if struck. "You have your trust fund, and the money and investments your Mother left you. I hope you manage it well, because it is all you'll get from me until I'm six feet under! I have generously given you access to the town house in Edenberg. The car will take you there in one hour. I will continue to pay for your education, as long as you keep an A-B average. The moment you slip, you will lose my support. As my heir, you will still be required to attend certain social events. If they still invite you once they learn you are a pillow biter." James said with so much disgust in his voice, that Harry shrunk into himself.

"You are required to attend these events, however that does not mean we need to speak. Mr. Dobbs and Miss Winkins have insisted on accompanying you." His Father looked angry about this. He should, Mr. Dobbs ran the Manor and Miss Winkins was the housekeeper. They had been with him since he was a child. In fact, he still called them by his childish nicknames for them - Dobby and Winky. He felt a warm feeling in his heart that they refused to let him leave without them.

" The school will send me reports on your academics. There will be no need to contact me." He continued, breaking Harry's heart more with every cold, hateful word he spewed. "Father, please!" Harry interrupted. " Why are you doing this?" He asked, tears finally escaping and running down his face. "Why does your love for me have anything to do with who I will eventually love? I'm still just Harry." Harry said desperately. "You disgust me." His Father said. "Even if you and your "partner,"" He said sarcastically, "hire a surrogate and you have a child of our bloodline, it would still be a bastard. I will never acknowledge any child of yours that is not born in weddlock with an appropriate woman. I cannot change the way our estate was passed down, however I can keep the estate away from you until I'm cold in the ground. That way, at least I won't have to watch my family going to the dogs!" He exclaimed angrily, his face turning purple. " I expect you to be out of my house within the hour." James said, then walked away without a backward glance.

Shaking himself out of his memories, Harry slipped on the jeans he was handed. The stylist was an older lady which he appreciated. She immediately batted his hands away from his fly. " No, Harry. We are trying to give the readers the feeling as if you are undressing." She said as she started fussing over his hair. " There you go hon." She said as she finished her tweaking. "Thanks, Sandy." He said as he walked on to the set. Harry noticed that the cute intern was there. He could tell Kurt was attracted to him, but he stayed professional. He wasn't flirting, or worse down right propositioning Harry, which made Harry more relaxed around him. It didn't hurt that Kurt was hot - and not aware of it. Maybe he would ask Kurt out? Harry thought, as he started posing.

Kurt wasn't sure if he was in Heaven or Hell. On the one hand, he was watching Harrison Potter-Black, posing half naked. (Which was Heaven) On the other hand, he was watching Harry half naked, while trying to avoid a noticable erection. (Which was Hell!) It was the last piece of "wardrobe" - Ha! What a joke! - that truly did him in. Harry came out wearing nothing but a pair of tight, white boxer briefs. They left very little, (if anything) to the imagination. Apparently Harry was, well, _hung._ His cock appeared to be half hard, and all told, Kurt guessed that fully erecthe would be around 9inches. That was just an estimate, he would need to get a _much_ _closer_ look forhim to be sure. For _science_ , you perverts! Anyway, any chance of him _not_ getting an erection was quickly shot to Hell. Andre had asked Harry to "be sexy" - wasn't he already _doing_ that? And Harry leaned back against the wall, put both thumbs in the waistband, pulling down. This showed off his abs and "V" cut wonderfully. And then he turned a positively _smouldering_ look right at Kurt. He went completely hard so fast it had to be a record. The question was; was he flirting with Kurt? Or just doing his job?

Harry had never flirted with anyone on the set before. He flirted with the camera, but that was his job. He could tell by the look on Kurts' face that he thought Harry was sexy, but was that all he was interested in? Harry didn't want to have a one night stand. He wanted to find someone who wanted a relationship, and cared about him as more than a piece of meat. Who wouldn't care when he quit modeling. Yes, Harry was planning to quit at the end of March. He was graduating from Brown this year. That was quite an accomplishment, as Brown was an Ivy League school that was quite hard to get into, and even harder to stay at. Harry had worked hard to prove himself to everyone. _Cough_ his father _Cough._ And he had succeeded. The best part was that James Potter was still footing the bill for his education. If he decided to get his Masters Degree, James would be paying for that too.

An hour later, he had put his street clothes back on, and washed the makeup off. He was hurrying, trying to catch Kurt before he left. He turned the corner and _oof!_ slammed right into someone. "Oh my God!" "I am _so_ sorry!" Harry said as he helped Kurt up. He must seem like a total klutz! "That's okay. You are in a rush, got a hot date?" Kurt asked, hoping the answer was no. "Um, actually, I was trying to catch you." Harry said with a light blush. Kurt was shocked and charmed all at once. Harry actually looked nervous.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime? I would really like to take you to dinner." Harry said. Kurt was sort of flabergasted. He had thought that that was where this was going, but this was Harrison Potter-Black! "I would like that very much." He said, sort of shyly. Harry smiled widely. " _Brilliant_. That is brilliant. So, when would be a good day for you? I'm in my last year of school, so the workload is crazy. I have to stay late every Thursday. I'm free tonight, and then Sunday." Harry said as he scrolled through his schedule on his phone.

Kurt bit his lip. He _was_ free tonight, but he didn't want to look too eager. Oh screw it! This might be the only chance he got. Surely Harry would lose interest soon? "Um, I am free tonight. Sunday I have plans with my best friend." Harry smiled crookedly and said " Is seven ok?" "Seven is fine. What should I wear?" Kurt asked. "I would say slightly dressy. We will be going to a popular restaurant. Oh! Um, the paps will probably be there. If we end up in the papers, is that a problem?" Harry asked anxiously. "Paparazzi! Really?" Kurt asked incredulously. "Unfortunetly. I'm famous for modeling in America. I'm famous in Britain for belonging to the Nobility. Being openly gay doesn't help that. It's a part of my life that I have no real control over. Is that going to be a problem?" Harry asked. He really hoped it wasn't, most guys would _love_ being in the spotlight. " I.. no, it isn't a problem. I mean, I go to NYADA because I want to be on Broadway. I guess I should get used to it." Kurt replied.

As Harry got Kurt's address, and they made arrangements, Kurt realized that his time in New York had taken an unexpected turn, but he couldn't wait to find out what was around the bend.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Glee

WARNING: THIS STORY IS SLASH. THAT MEANS IT CONTAINS A RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN TWO MALES THAT WILL INCLUDE SEX. IF THAT BOTHERS YOU, PLEASE HIT THE BACK BUTTON. James is a dick in this, so I guess that means James Potter bashing.

Chapter 3

When Kurt got home, no one else was there. Instead of gushing to Rachel and Mercedes (like he planned) Kurt went into his room to go over wardrobe options. He had no idea what to wear! As he was looking, he decided to call his Dad. He really _did_ want to thank him. His dad answered after a few rings. "Hello." Burt said. "Hey Dad, it's Kurt." Kurt said. "Hey Kurt. How are you doing?" Burt said. "Hey Dad. I just wanted to tell you how much I love, and appreciate you. I know I don't tell you enough how lucky I am that you accepted me as I am-" Kurt said, but was interrupted. "Woah Kurt! Where is this coming from?" Burt said. "Well, I met a guy today who told his father he was gay, and he said horrible things to him and slammed him against the wall! His shoulder was impaled on some sort of wall decoration, and he still has a scar today!" Kurt said. "Poor kid. What happened after that?" Burt said. He couldn't believe some people. " I don't know, but he said he had come to terms with the fact that they would never have a relationship." Kurt answered. "It just drove home how lucky I am, so thanks again Dad." Burt was touched. "Hey, I'm just being a Dad. No need to thank me."

"Well, he asked me out to dinner, and we are going out tonight. Also, he's kind of famous, so if our picture ends up in a magagzine I just wanted you to know." Kurt said. "What! Who is this guy?" Burt asked. "His name is Harrison Potter-Black. He is from England, he's actually an Earl there! And he's a super famous model. I met him at a Vogue photo shoot today." Kurt said. "Kurt, are you sure he isn't just after sex? And are you sure he is an Earl? That sounds crazy!" Burt exclaimed. "All you have to do is google him, Dad. And the photographer told me he gets propositioned alot, and he turns them all down. If he just wanted sex he would take those offers, not ask me out to dinner." Kurt reasoned. " Listen Dad, I need to get ready for my date. I love you." "Okay kiddo, you just be careful. And let me know if I need to shoot this guy." Burt said, only partially kidding. "Oh Dad! I will talk to you soon." "Bye, kiddo."

Kurt finally figured his outfit out, and got in the shower. Meanwhile, Harry was looking in his walk-in closet. He didn't want to look like he was trying too hard. He finally decided on black slacks, an emerald green button down, and a black blazer. He showered, put on some Hugo Boss cologne, and got dressed. He wanted to get Kurt some flowers, so he needed to hurry. He had already called his car service, so they should be waiting outside. At the florist, he got the worker to make up an attractive bouquet. He knew Kurt wasn't a woman, but he thought he would appreciate the thought at the very least.

Kurt was getting dressed when Rachel came home. "Hey Kurt. Why are you getting all dressed up? Don't you think you should be doing your homework?" Rachel asked. "I have a date, Rachel. My homework is already done, but even if it wasn't, it's none of your business whether I do it or not." Kurt replied. "What do you mean you have a date. Did you forgive Blaine?" Rachel asked. "No! I'll never forgive Blaine. I met Harrison Potter-Black at a photo shoot today, and he asked me out! He is so hot! And nice. I'm so excited!" Kurt gushed. "What! That hot model? He's gay? He doesn't _look_ gay. Are you sure this isn't a cruel prank?" She asked condescendingly. "How dare you Rachel! All gay people do _not_ look the same! Did you forget Dave? And it seems like you think I couldn't get a date with him unless it was a prank! Just go away Rachel. I thought you would be happy for me, instead you are jealous and spiteful! I need to finish getting dressed." Kurt said, and slammed the bedroom door in her face.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Rachel started for the door, when Kurt came out of the bedroom. "Don't you dare answer that Rachel Berry!" Kurt called out as he walked towards the door. He stopped behind the door, and smoothed his clothes nervously. He opened the door to find Harry standing there looking amazing, and holding what had to be the prettiest bouquet he had ever seen. He shuddered to think how expensive it was.

"Wow, Kurt! You look amazing. These are for you." Harry said, holding out the bouquet. Kurt was wearing tight black pants, and a Westwood shirt. He was also wearing a blazer. "You look fabulous. Thank you so much! They are beautiful." Kurt said, accepting the flowers. "Come in while I put these in water." Harry stepped into the small apartment, making Rachel's mouth water. "Hello. I am Rachel Berry, Kurt's roommate. You may have seen me on Broadway in Trey Parker and Matt Stone's Book of Mormon." Rachel said, thrusting her hand out. He shook her hand, uncomfortable. "Oh, please Rachel! To hear you talk you had the lead role, when you were really just in the chorus!" Kurt snapped. "Are you ready to go? We have reservations at 7:30." Harry said. "Yes. Let's go." Kurt replied.

As Kurt and Harry walked downstairs, Kurt asked "So where are we going?" "We have reservations at Nobu. Is that okay? I should have asked you if you liked Japanese." Harry said. "That's perfect." Kurt answered. As they got into the back of the car, Harry couldn't help but look at Kurt's ass. It was firm and round. Harry tried to stop looking, but he was mesmerized. Kurt turned around to say something, and caught Harry looking. "Were you staring at my ass?" Kurt asked increduleously. "Yes I was. It's a very nice ass. I hope I didn't offend you." Harry said. "Offend me? I'm not offended, I'm flattered." Kurt answered, flustered.

The car pulled up outside of Nobu, and Harry said; "The paps are here, so prepare to be photographed." That was all the warning Kurt got before their car door was opened to flashing lights. It was dizzying, all the flashing lights, people calling Harry's name as he exited the car. Harry held his hand out for Kurt, and taking his hand led him through the photographers. "Harrison! Who is this? Are you on a date?" Were all yelled out at them. Harry just smiled for the cameras and ignored the questions. As soon as they entered the restaurant, they breathed a sigh of relief. "That was intense." Kurt said. "Yeah, it usually is." Harry replied.

"Welcome to Nobu. Do you have a reservation?" The hostess said, eyes devouring Harry. "Potter-Black, two for 7:30" Harry said, not seeming to notice the hostesses looks. "Yes, Lord Potter-Black. Please follow me." She said, then she led them to their table. " Thank you." Kurt said, giving her bitch face number 2. "Erm, yes. You're welcome." The hostess said as she left. Harry had to stifle a laugh at the scene. "I'm 100% gay, dear. No need to frighten the staff." Harry said, humorously. "I'm sure you get that all the time, I just think it's rude." Kurt said. "I either don't notice, or don't let it bother me." Harry said.

After they had ordered a tasting menu, Kurt asked; " You said earlier that you were in school?" Harry nodded. "Where do you go, and what do you study?" "I go to Brown. I am studying architecture, and I am graduating in May." Harry said. "What are you studying at NYADA?" He asked in turn. "Wow! Brown? That is impressive. I am studying vocal performance." Kurt answered. "I'm surprised you are able to model as much as you do while going to Brown." "It's been hard, but I am quiting modeling soon. I'm going to be doing a full time internship, and then I will hopefully be hired somewhere after graduation. I might

pick up a campaign now and then, but I won't be doing it full time." Harry said.

"You'll have to sing for me sometime." He said, teasingly. "I'll sing for you whenever you want. I can't believe you are giving up modeling! I mean, I understand it. It must be really hard doing everything all at once. So how old are you?" Kurt asked. "I am 20. I'll be 21 in July." Harry answered. "What about you?" He asked. "I'm 18. I will be 19 in April." Kurt said. "Two years and three months isn't bad." Harry said. "No, it's not." Kurt said, smiling. "I told my Dad about our date tonight, and he told me to let him know if he needed to shoot you." Kurt said, teasing. "Please don't let him shoot me until I've given him reason to." Harry teased back.

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Kurt asked carefully. "Sure. I reserve the right not to answer, but you can always ask." Harry said. "What happened with your father? Do you have any kind of relationship?" Kurt asked haltingly. "Oh. After I got stitches in my shoulder, my Father threw me out of the house. He gave me the use of one of our townhouses, access to my trust fund, and what my Mother left me, and everything out of my room. Then he told me he would continue to pay for my education as long as I got an A-B average, and that there would be no need to talk again. I was on my way out an hour later, and we haven't spoken since. He can't disinherit me due to the way our estate is entailed, but he said I'd never get another penny from him until he is cold in the grave. I don't need his money, pennies or otherwise." Harry said, almost sneering. "Gaga, that is awful! I'm so sorry for asking!" Kurt said earnestly. "Hey, that's okay. I understand you wondering." Harry said.

"I sat alone in that townhouse for a week before my Godfather found out what happened. He raged at my father, then he picked me up and took me home with him. My Godfather is Lord Black. My Grandmother was also a Black. He adopted me, adding the Black to my name. (He had found out that he was infertile) So I became his heir. I lived with him until I went to Brown. He has only talked to my Father about House of Lords business since. I feel bad about that- they were cousins, and had been best friends since they went to boarding school at eleven! But nothing I said changed his mind." Harry said. "Well, I'm glad you had someone who was there for you." Kurt said, feeling slightly better about the situation.

After finishing dinner, Harry said; "So what are my chances at another date?" Harry asked "I'd say pretty decent. Depends on how well the goodnight kiss goes." Kurt teased. "II'll be sure to bring my A game then." Harry teased back before becoming serious. "The paprazzi will probably be worse on the way out. I may have to say something to them if the car isn't around yet. Do you mind if I confirm that this was a date?" Harry asked. "Um, sure." Kurt agreed. How could they be worse? He wondered.

Famous last words, Kurt thought wryly. The paparazzi was there in force. The car wasn't around yet, so Harry turned to the cameras while holding his hand. "Lord Potter-Black! Michael from TMZ, can you tell us if this is an actual date?" "Call me Harrison, please. Yes, this is actually our first date so please don't ruin my chances okay?" Harry said playfully. "What's your name?" Michael asked Kurt. Kurt looked at Harry in question, so Harry whispered in his ear; "It is up to you what you answer, but I would just give your first name. The car is here now." He said. His breath puffing across his ear was distracting, Kurt thought. "My name is Kurt. We have to go now." Kurt said nervously. "Thanks guys! You have a nice evening." Harry said as he directed us through the crowd. He helped Kurt into the car, then got in and shut the door.

"Sorry about that Kurt." Harry said as he put his arm around Kurt. "Hmm. You can make it up to me by kissing me." Kurt said slyly. "Really? I've been wanting to do that all night." Harry said, leaning in. Kurt could feel goosebumps breakout along his skin in anticipation. He couldn't believe this was happening! Harry pressed his lips to Kurt's chastely at first, then slowly deepening it. Harry could feel his skin tingling. He pressed his tongue against Kurt's lips, and curled it inside. He had to hold back a moan at the sensation. Kurt moaned when Harry's tongue touched his, and after they touched the kiss turned much more passionate. Their tongues thrusted against each others', and Harry pulled Kurt closer. Kurt had a hold on the lapels of Harry's jacket, while Harry curled his hand around the back of Kurt's head, tilting it for better access. Harry moaned against Kurt's mouth, and tried to pull him even closer. Eventually, they pulled apart to breathe. " _Bloody Hell."_ Harry said. Then Kurt started trailing kisses across his jaw, then down his neck.

Their lips met again, getting somewhat frantic. They were both getting hard, and they didn't want to stop. "Sir? We are here." The driver said for the third time. They pulled apart, Harry groaning at the picture Kurt made. Glasz eyes blown, the color barely visible. Lips red and swollen, cheeks pink. "God, Kurt. When can I see you again?" Harry asked as they started to get out of the car, each adjusting himself discretely. Kurt was shaken. He'd never felt such passion. "When are you available?" Kurt answered. "Monday, Tuesday and Friday. Saturday I fly to Hawaii for a swimwear shoot. I'll be back the next Tuesday." Harry said from memory. "How about Monday night?" Kurt asked. He wanted to see Harry as soon as possible. "That sounds good. Mark me on your calendar. I will call with particulars later." Harry said. They arrived at Kurt's door, and they stopped in front of it. Kurt leaned in and kissed him passionately, making his toes curl in his shoes. "God, Kurt!" Harry panted after they parted. "You aren't making it easy to keep my hands to myself! This isn't about just sex for me Kurt. It will be hard to prove that to you, if we keep kissing like that." Kurt was charmed. "I know it is not just about sex, and I really don't want you to keep your hands to yourself." Kurt said impishly. "Call me, Harrison." Kurt said, then went into his apartment and shut the door. Harry groaned. Kurt was going to be the death of him.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee.

WARNING: THIS STORY IS _SLASH_. THAT MEANS IT FOLLOWS A RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN TWO MEN, WHICH WILL INCLUDE SEX. If this bothers you, please hit the back button.

Chapter 4

"As you can see, the arches in this structure are mainly decorative..." Harry found himself drifting into day dreams, lulled by the monotone voice of his History of Archirecture class. Professor Binns had never designed a building in his life, and he sounded like a ghost. Harry usually looked over his schedule, or looked over his work for other classes. Today though, he was thinking about Kurt. They had been texting back and forth, talking about anything and everything. Kurt told him about New Directions, about his friends, and about Blaine.

Harry couldn't believe what an idiot Kurt's ex was! He had an amazing, hot, funny boyfriend- and he threw it away. He personally felt that Blaine was immature, and didn't appreciate what he had. He knew _he_ would. Kurt said that Blaine called him after a picture of them leaving Nobu turned up in In Touch magazine. He honestly thought that Kurt was dating Harry just to make him jealous! He couldn't believe how arrogant this guy was. Oh well, it didn't matter anyway. Kurt told him where to go, and that they would never be together again. Hopefully that is the end of that.

They finally made it to Monday, and tonight was their date. Harry was going to ask Kurt over to his flat to cook him dinner. However, Harry felt that Kurt might get the wrong idea. While he wasn't just looking for sex, he didn't think he would turn it down if it was offered. He decided to save that idea for another time. Instead, they were going to a small, out of the way restaurant that didn't have paparazzi outside. They had the best pasta, and the chocolate tort was delicious. He wasn't sure about after dinner, he didn't know if Kurt would want to do anything else on a school night.

Finally the class was over, and Harry was out the door. He lived in an apartment across from Central Park on the second highest floor. He recieved it as a gift from Sirius upon his acceptance into Brown. Yes, it _was_ ridiculous, and _way_ over the top- but that described Sirius to a T. Harry thought he was still trying to spoil him to make up for his Father not being there. Harry tried to tell him it wasn't needed, but he continued. Even though he knew Harry had a large amount of money from his Mother, (not to mention his Trust fund and the money he earned himself) Sirius was constantly depositing money in his various accounts. It irritated him but he knew Sirius wouldn't stop, so he just let it go.

He had just spent 30 minutes in his tanning bed. Unfortunately it was a neccessary evil. He was doing a swimsuit shoot next weekend, and he needed to be more tan for that. Now he was showering, getting ready to pick up Kurt. He had told Kurt that he didn't need to dress up too much for this date. He knew whatever Kurt wore, he would look amazing. God, he was becoming a sap! After fixing his hair, (as much as such a thing was possible) and putting on cologne, Harry got dressed. He decided on a pair of Diesel blue jeans and a light blue cashmere sweater. It was getting colder outside, so he grabbed a light jacket. It was black leather, and was butter soft. He also wore black leather boots that had a dull finish. They were low, and fit under his pant leg. He grabbed the present for Kurt, and was out the door.

Kurt had had a crazy few days since his first date with Harry. All his friends (and enemies) had seen pictures of them either on the internet, or in a magazine. This part wasn't so bad - though getting a text from Mr. Shue was weird. However, he didn't expect all of NYADA to know! He knew that this was short sighted of him, but he didn't. He'd had several congratulations on getting media exposure so early, which pissed him off. He was not dating Harry for press coverage! He wouldn't do that to anyone, much less Harry! Unfortunately, he also had to deal with Blaine. Blaine had been trying to get him back ever since he had broken up with him. It might have worked last year, but him saying it was Kurt's fault for being so far away, had been a deal breaker. He told Blaine not to contact him again until he accepted that they were over. Instead he called and told Kurt; "You got my attention. You don't have to date a model to make me jealous." He was so full of himself!

Anyway, it had been a crazy few days. Now he was getting ready for his date. He decided to wear some True Religion jeans, and a Micheal Korrs sweater. Mercedes had "just stopped by" -yeah, right- and was waiting to meet Harry. The doorbell rang, and Kurt jumped up. He caught his reflection in the mirror by the door, then opened it. Harry was standing there, looking downright edible. The light color of his sweater looked gorgeous against his tan skin. Harry leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek in greeting. "Hello, Kurt. You look amazing, Gorgeous." Kurt kind of melted at the nickname. " You look amazing yourself, Harry. Come in." Harry walked in, and handed him a gift. "It reminded me of your eyes. I hope you like it." Harry said. " You shouldn't have, but thank you. Harry, this is my best friend

Mercedes. Mercedes, this is Harrison." Kurt said, then started to open the box. "It's very nice to meet you, Mercedes." Harry said. "You too." Mercedes said somewhat breathlessly. She knew he was hot, but damn!

Kurt opened the box, and found a cashmere scarf that was a teal color with a gray under tone. "Oh, Harry. I love it! It is so soft. Thank you." Kurt said sweetly, then gave him a hug. Kurt couldn't believe Harry had been thinking of his eyes! And he was so thoughtful. "We should be going. Bye, Mercedes." Kurt said. He wanted to thank Harry _properly_ , and he couldn't do that with Mercedes in the room. "It was nice to meet you, Kurt talks about you all the time." Harry said. "Nice to meet you too. You guys have fun." Mercedes answered. "Ok, bye!" Kurt said, then rushed them out the door.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Harry asked. "This." Kurt said, then put his arms around Harry's neck, putting his fingers in the hair on the back of his head. He leaned forward and kissed Harry, hard. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and responded eagerly. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Harry was victorious. He took control of the kiss, causing Kurt to melt against him. His hand found the skin of Kurt's back, under his sweater. It was silky smooth. He lightly bit Kurt's bottom lip, then pulled away slowly, gently tugging it. Kurt moaned. He couldn't help it. " Mmm, not that I mind, but what was that for? I want to make sure to do it again." Harry said, smiling sexily. " I wanted to thank you properly for the scarf. It was sweet of you to think of me, but you don't have to bring me something every time. That would be outrageously expensive." Kurt said. It made Harry happy to know that Kurt didn't expect exspensive

gifts.

"I want to woo you." Harry said as they walked to the car. "I want you to only think of me, so that some other man won't

steal you away. I travel a lot for work, and I may miss important dates like birthdays and holidays. It will be hard to date me, Kurt." Harry said seriously. " I will be around attractive people at work. You may get jealous about that. I have never cheated on a partner, but they were constantly thinking or worrying that I was. If we continue this, I want you to _know_ that I am only thinking of you. I will need you to trust me." Harry said.

As they rode to the restaurant, Kurt thought about what Harry said. He hadn't thought about those points, and he knew he had self esteem issues. This would probably cause him to be jealous sometimes. But he felt in his gut that this relationship, that Harry, was worth it. " I may get jealous sometimes. I already had self esteem issues, and Blaine cheating on me only made those worse. I do think that what we could be is worth it, and I feel in my gut that I can trust you. I promise I will try. If you miss my birthday though, there will be groveling! And presents." Kurt said. Harry laughed. "I will go down on my knees for you." Harry said playfully. Kurt was struck by the image of Harry on his knees, only he wasn't begging. "You said it that way on purpose!" Kurt exclaimed, crossing his legs. Harry, sadistic bastard that he is, just laughed again.

They arrived at the small restaurant, with no photoghraphers in sight. Harry helped Kurt out of the car, and put his arm around him. "Welcome to Lucia's. Do you have reservations?" The host asked. "Yes, for Potter-Black, at 6:30." Harry said. "Yes sir. Right this way, please." The man led them to a secluded table, not even batting an eyelash at the fact that they were obviously together. Kurt loved being out of Lima! "Enjoy your meal, gentlemen." He said. They looked at the menus, and picked their orders. After the orders were placed, they started talking. "So, you said you had problems with previous partners due to jealousy?" Kurt asked, Harry nodded. "How many partners have you had?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Are you asking how many relationships I have had, or how many people I have had sex with?" Harry asked. "Um... both?" Kurt asked. "I have had two serious relationships, and three sexual partners." Harry aswered honestly. Kurt was relieved there were not more sexual partners, but he was still a little insecure that Harry had three people to compare him to. "Can you tell me about them?" Kurt asked. "Okay." Harry said as the antipasti was laid on the table. "The first lover I had is not a pretty story. I was devastated by my Father practically disowning me. I had just turned fifteen, and my godfather had convinced me to go to a party at our cousin's French estate. I had hardly been out in society since the disownment, and he was adamant that we would go to the party, and stay with them for a weekend. We would then go to our home in France, and stay a month." Harry said, then paused to take a drink.

"My cousin Narcissa was married to Lucius Malfoy. They have a son my age. However, theirs was a political marriage. After Draco, their son was born, they essentially seperated. They each kept various lovers, and barely interacted. Draco and I never got along. He was jealous that I was named the Black heir. At the party, Lucius had been watching me, and giving me special attention. It felt good to have the attention of someone other than Sirius. Someone older and influential seemed to value me, and I was desperate for affirmation. After the party, he cornered me in the library. I felt strange about the situation, and tried to leave. He backed me up against a shelf and started telling me how handsome I was, how hot. That he was going to show me pleasure, and teach me how to pleasure a man."

Harry stopped speaking when he saw the entree's coming. Kurt felt sick. He didn't mean to bring up a horrible topic. "You don't have to say anymore. I can imagine what happened." Kurt said. Harry's cheeks were mottled red. Kurt didn't know if it was in shame, or anger. "He didn't technically rape me. Lucius is a very attractive man. I was naive. I thought he wanted a relationship. I agreed to it. I enjoyed it. I felt loved at the time. We ended up having sex numerous times over our month in France. I had realised that we never talked, never went anywhere except a hotel to have sex. So I asked him what was going to happen when we got back to England. He said nothing would happen. That I was a Summer distraction, a fling. I was crushed. I realized that he had been using me the whole time, and taking advantage of my youth and the situation. I didn't date for a year after that. I focused on my modeling career and school." Harry said.

"That's awful! He sounds like a predator. I wouldn't be surprised if you were not the first, or the last." Kurt said. He was angry that this happened to Harry. They ate for a few minutes, enjoying the meal. "To finish my story, I started dating Justin Finch-Fletchly when I was sixteen. He was a really nice guy, we are still friendly today. We knew when I applied to Brown that our relationship would be over. He had had a lot of problems with me modeling. He thought I may have cheated, so we seperated when I got into Brown. After I had been here about six months, I met Cedric Diggory. He was a senior at Brown. We started dating, but Cedric was possesive and jealous. He tried to forbid me from modeling! I laughed in his face. After a few months, things seemed fine. He didn't like when I was out of town, but he dealt with it. I came back early one day, and I went to his dorm. I had been visiting Sirius and doing a shoot for Zegna over Christmas break. I found him having sex with another senior who was a friend of his.

He said to me all of the things Blaine said to you. It was only sex, it was because I was gone. If I wasn't gone, he would not have had to look elsewhere. Then he said he was sure I was "fucking all those other whore models" so he could fuck anyone he wanted. So I kicked his ass to the curb. I have gone out on several dates in the interim, but they usually just want sex, or my money. So I just decided to power through school, and focus on that and my career. But then I met you, and I couldn't resist. So here we are." Harry finished.

Kurt was flattered that Harry had lifted his dating ban because of him. He had just one question though. "I know you get offered sex all the time. Why haven't you taken them up on it?" Kurt asked. "I promised myself after Lucius that I would only have sex with genuine feelings involved." Harry answered. "And I despise being used. Using other people is not something I would do." That made sense to Kurt. "Thank you for sharing all of that with me. I won't break your trust in me." Kurt said.

"I am stuffed!" Kurt said, dramaticly. "I can't believe you talked me into dessert." "While I know you are sweet enough without it, what is a decadent dinner without dessert?" Harry asked. Harry paid the bill, then the two exited the resaurant. In the car, Harry pulled Kurt close. He cupped Kurt's cheek tenderly. "Thank you for having dinner with me again." Harry said, leaning in for a sweet kiss. " Can I see you again either tomorrow or Friday?" Harry asked. "I already put Friday on hold for you." Kurt replied. "Why don't you come over to my place, let me fix you dinner? We could watch a movie afterwards." Harry said. "You can cook? Now this I have to see." Kurt teased. "That sounds like fun actually." Kurt said. Harry walked Kurt to his door. After a few more kisses, Kurt went inside. Harry could hardly wait till Friday. Maybe he needed to talk to his agent about slowing down.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Glee.

WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT

Thanks for all of the favs, follows and reviews!

Chapter 5

Harry was tired. He had a lot of work and expectations on him at school and work. Not to mention learning all his "Heir responsibilities" from Sirius. He was stretched too thin. He had called Margot (his agent) and told her not to accept anymore work that wasn't contracted already. He had long term contracts with Zegna, Roberto Cavalli, and Prada. He liked modeling, but it wasn't what he wanted to do forever. He needed to prioritize. Speaking of priorities, he and Kurt had had a good week. They had talked on skype every night, and were continuing to get to know each other. It had been three weeks since their dinner at Lucia's. It was getting harder to keep his hands to himself, and Kurt sure wasn't helping.

They had had to cancel dinner at his place. Kurt's Dad had asked him to come home for a visit. They had met the following Tuesday when he got back, but their dates over the last three weeks had all been dinners or movies out. They also met for coffee, and went to a bar where the group sang kareoke. Him singing "Bad Things" by Jace Everett had gone over well with Mercedes, Tina and Kurt. ( The makeout session that followed was _very_ intense, and included them touching each other for the first time ). However, finding the video online and replayed on Entertainment Tonight was annoying. Someone in the bar was recording him. He would have to be more careful in the future. According to Sirius, the UK press was having a field day, and pictures of him and Kurt were everywhere. He just ignored it, but it was a big deal for a member of the aristocracy to be openly gay.

Today was the first time Kurt was actually coming over to his flat. Harry was cooking him dinner, and then they were going to watch a movie. Harry was making filet mignon, with mashed potatoes and green beans. He was also making creme brulee. He was nervous. Kurt knew he was rich _intellectually_ , but seeing it in person was a different thing. Also, the possibility of them having sex was there, which was nerve-wracking. He also had to worry about dinner, and if everything would turn out okay. They had been talking a lot this week, and Kurt had told him about what happened with Dave ( He wanted to punch the prat!), and how they were starting to become friends after he apologized. He didn't think he would ever be friendly with someone who threatened his life, but Kurt was special like that. He would keep a close eye on Dave if they ever met.

Right now he was browning the filets, then he would finish them in the oven. The potatoes were done, and he was finishing up the sauce for the asparagas. Kurt would be here any minute. Kurt was a bit dumbstruck. Harry had sent a car to pick him up, and they had just pulled up outside. They were right across from Central Park, and the building was very fancy. He didn't want to even begin to guess how much it cost to live there! He got out of the car, and walked to the door feeling out of place. The doorman came to attention, and let him in. There was a front desk that held a man dressed in a suit, and security gaurds.

As he walked in, he could see all their attention snap to him. "May I help you?" The man in the suit asked. " Um, yes. I'm here to see Harrison Potter-Black. He said he would notify the staff." Kurt said nervously. "Are you Mr. Hummel?" The man asked. " Yes. Kurt Hummel." Kurt said. "Alright Sir. Just sign here, and I need to see some ID." The brawny security gaurd said. Kurt couldn't believe the security here, but did what he was told. Meanwhile, the man in the suit had called up to Harry, to let him know Kurt was there. "Alright, Mr. Hummel. Everything seems to be in order. Right this way please." The man in the suit said, then turned towards the elevator. The man took out a ring of keys, then put one in the elavator, causing the door to open. As they entered the door, he placed a different key in the elavator, next to the 29th floor. The door closed, and started moving. " This seems like pretty strict security." Kurt said, trying to fill the awkward silence. "We have many high profile people here. They pay more for better security. Lord Potter-Black is only one of the important people living here." The man said curtly. Kurt didn't try to engage him again. As the elavator door opened, he said; "My name is Thompson, I am the concierge. Please let me know if I can be of assistance. Lord Potter-Black is in 291." Then he left in the elavator. Kurt turned around and noticed that there were only three apartments on this floor, and Harry's was on the right.

"Ok, Toto. We're not in Kansas any more." Kurt mumbled. He walked to Harry's door, and knocked. Harry had just pulled the steaks out of the oven, when he heard the door. He placed them on the cutting board to rest, and went to answer. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, and sighed. His hair was a mess, he had a pink apron on that said "Princess of the kitchen" - that had been a gift from Fred and George- and he looked dishevelled. "Nothing for it." Harry thought, and answered the door. Kurt was dressed casually, (for him) in black skinny jeans, and a green sweater. Harry thought he looked yummy. "Kurt! Come in, come in." Harry said. After he shut the door, he pulled Kurt into his arms. They hugged and kissed hello, then Kurt said; "Something smells good in here." And it did. He could smell the meat from here.

As he pulled back, he caught a look at Harry's apron and started giggling. "You are a very pretty Princess, dear." Harry grinned at Kurt and said; "Thank you, my Prince." While batting his eyelashes. They laughed together, then Kurt looked around. They were in an entryway that was almost the size of his bedroom in their little apartment! They walked further in, and Kurt could see a line of floor to ceiling windows, and a large living room. Kurt could see a dining area on the right, with a table that seated eight, and an open kitchen was tucked around the corner. The dining area also had floor to ceiling windows, and looked out over the park. To the left were several doors. There was an office that looked to be glass on two sides. The side facing the living room was a sliding door, or more accurately a sliding wall. Everything was simple and clean, but obviously _very_ exspensive. It was gorgeous. "You are just in time, Gorgeous. The food is all ready, why don't you have a seat at the table, and I'll bring our plates." Harry said. He walked in the kitchen, and started serving up the food. Kurt noticed that the table was set, and there were flowers and candles on it. It looked very romantic, and Kurt swooned a little inside. He sat down, and started nevously fiddling with the silverware. There were wine glasses full of red wine, and water glasses at the table.

"This is a beautiful place." Kurt said. "Thank you. It was a ridiculous present from my godfather upon my acceptance to Brown." Harry said, wryly. "This was a present! That's crazy!" Kurt said without thinking. He blanched slightly, but Harry just laughed. "The apartment itself was actually my mothers', but the renovations and furnishings were the present. He was ridiculously extravagant, but it was Sirius, so..." Harry shrugged with a 'What can you do?' look on his face. "I hope you like steak." Harry said as he placed the plates down on the table. He had taken off the apron as Kurt was gawking, and he looked hot. His hair was all tossled, which made Kurt want to mess it up more. He was wearing linen pants and a white, long sleeve pullover. Kurt thought they were Micheal Korrs.

"I don't know if you like wine, so feel free to skip it. This is a Delacoer, Shiraz. We are friends of the family that runs the vinyard." Harry said, as he sat down. "This looks delicious. What is the sauce on the green beans?" Kurt asked. "It is a lemon garlic sauce. I figure if we both eat it, it's no problem. However, if it bothers you there is mouthwash in all of the bathrooms." Harry answered, as they cut into their steaks. Kurt took a bite of everything, then exclaimed "This is all amazing! I can't believe you are hot as Hell, and you can cook! You are getting major boyfriend points here." Kurt teased. " Hot as Hell, huh? Exactly what can I cash those points in for?" Harry asked with a sexy smirk, leaning in. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Kurt said, enjoying the banter. They continued to eat, talking about classes and such. They finally finshed and Harry said; I made creme brulee for dessert. Would you like some now, or would you like a little break? I can give you a tour?" Harry said. "Gaga! I couldn't eat another bite! Why don't we do that tour?" Kurt replied. He was curious what else this apartment had. "What about the dishes?" Kurt asked. "Leave them. Winky will get them in the morning." Harry said carelessly. At Kurt's confused look, Harry said; "She's my housekeeper. She came with me from England. She's been a bit like a mother to me. I've known her as long as I can remember."

"Ok, so here is the dining room, obviously. There is the kitchen," Harry said, gesturing with his left arm. "this is the living room." He gestured to the right, as they were next to the foyer. "This is my office, where I do HUGE amounts of paperwork, and homework." He opened the glass wall, (part of which was frosted) and they walked in. When the wall was pushed all the way in, it was almost completely open to the hall and living room. Kurt could see a large desk that was covered in paperwork in neat piles, and a computer. There were two comfortable looking, bright red chairs in front of the desk. There were also bookshelves full of books and picture frames. And a drafting table with a light attached, with a backed stool in front of it. They walked back into the hall, and Harry continued; "There are three bedrooms' including mine, but not including Winky's quarters which are off the kitchen. I don't enter her quarters, but I know they include a bedroom, bathroom, kitchenette and living area." Harry said, opening a door on the right. Kurt was flabbergasted. He wondered if _he_ could move in there! It sounded as big as his current apartment, but with no Rachel!

This is a bathroom, those two are guest rooms. They are kind of generic." Harry rambled on, not privy to Kurt's thoughts. They came to the end of the hall, and Harry gestured to the left. "The laundry room is down there, along with a small gym with a tanning bed- don't judge me!" He said humorously. "I only use it for modeling, when required. My bedroom is to the right." He said, walking that way and opening the double doors. In front of the doors was a large, four poster bed. There were dark blue curtains hanging on rungs, that were tied to the posts currently. To the left, there was a large tv, and sound system. There was a love seat in front of it. What _really_ stood out was the fact that two walls of the large room were windows. Kurt could see that there were dark blue drapes in the corners of the room, he assumed they were to pull closed for privacy. He turned to the right where there were two doors. "That's my bathroom, and closet." Harry said, putting his arms around Kurt. Kurt reeled at the feeling of Harry behind him, the smell of his cologne filling his nose. He closed his eyes when Harry started kissing up his neck, to his ear. His hands were starting to wander, stroking up his chest.

"Let me show you how much I want you, Kurt. I don't mean sex, let me touch you? I want to feel your naked cock in my hand, Kurt." Harry said, voice low, as he continued kissing and sucking Kurt's neck. Harry put his hands under Kurt's shirt, hands trailing up to his nipples. He rubbed them, causing Kurt to moan loudly. Kurt wasn't quite sure what happened. One minute he was gawking at the view from Harry's windows, the next he was lost in sensation. Hearing Harry say those things while touching him was making him hard, and moan like a porn star! He found he quite liked dirty talk, which surprised him. His face was on fire, but his cock was getting hard as a rock. He could feel Harry's erection pressed against his back, and he was remembering how big it felt when he had rubbed it through his pants after kareoke. "I want to see you naked, Harry." Kurt said through a moan, as Harry tweaked his nipple. Harry ran his hand down, and cupped Kurt's erection. They both moaned at the contact. "I'll do anything you want, beautiful." Harry said, as he stroked Kurt. Kurt turned around in his arms, moaning at the loss of his hand, but needing to kiss Harry. Their lips met, and Harry immediatly put his tongue in Kurt's mouth.

Kurt grabbed the bottom of Harry's sweater, frantically pulling. Harry backed up quickly, and pulled it off. He immediatly started devouring Kurt's mouth. Harry felt Kurt's hands at the button on his pants, and he moaned in anticipation. He felt his pants come undone, and he reached to help put them down. He pushed them down, giving his erection some room. Kurt went down on his knees, the sight making Harry's dick twitch. He took off Harry's loafers and socks, and Harry stepped out of his pants. He looked up at Harry, and saw the smouldering look he was getting. He couldn't believe this was happening, that this sexy man wanted him. Instead of making him self conscious, it made his confidence soar. He placed his hands on Harry's ankles, then slowly trailed them up his legs. He could see the large erection in his white boxer briefs twiching, and his mouth watered. He had never really enjoyed giving Blaine head. He had always felt too self conscious. He was shocked at how much he wanted to now.

"Baby, you look so hot on your knees, but you are making it _so_ hard on me." Harry said, voice gravelly. He stood there tensely, with his fists clenched. Kurt's hands trailed up his strong thighs, thumbs going up the inside. Harry's cock was weeping, and Kurt could see a wet spot forming. Kurt's own cock was starting to hurt, being trapped in his jeans. Harry grabbed Kurt's arms, and pulled him up. He yanked Kurt's sweater up and off, then started with his pants. "I want you so much, Kurt. Please let me touch you." He begged, as he released the button on his pants. "Yes, please. Oh, please Harry! Touch me." Kurt plead. Harry unzipped him, running the back of his hand over his cock. Kurt moaned loudly, bucking into his hand. Harry pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time, exposing Kurt's cock. He quickly pulled them off, along with Kurt's shoes and socks. He looked at Kurt's cock. It was blushed pink, average length and width. Harry reached out and gripped him around the the base. Kurt moaned. Harry started pumping his hand, causing his moans to get louder.

"I want to touch you too, Harry." Kurt said, reaching out to pull down his boxer briefs. They went down, and Kurt couldn't help but stare. His cock was gorgeous, which he never thought would apply to a penis. It was long, and thick. A beautiful, blushed peach. Precome was leaking from the tip, and Kurt couldn't help but lean forward and lick it off. Harry groaned, and threw his head back. "Kurt..." Harry moaned out, as Kurt ran his tongue from base to tip. "Oh, God!" He called out. Pleasure was shooting through him, as Kurt sucked the head into his mouth. Harry put his hands on Kurt's head as he sucked him. Not pushing, just holding on and running his fingers through his hair.

"Baby, that feels so good. I can't wait to suck your beautiful cock." Kurt moaned, causing Harry to buck his hips, choking Kurt slightly. He pulled back a little, then continued. "I'm sorry Kurt, that just feels amazing. You are so sexy." Harry rambled. Apparently, he was a talker during sex. Kurt was desperately aroused, he wanted Harry inside him. He pulled off, causing Harry to groan in dismay. "I want you in me, Harry." Kurt said. "What?" Harry gasped, looking down. Kurt's mouth was red, lips swollen. His eyes blown, only the barest ring of color showing. His cock was flushed red, and Harry could see a small puddle of precome on the floor. He looked so unbearably hot to Harry. "Are you absolutely sure, Kurt? I'll make you come, Kurt. We don't have to have sex yet." Harry said. Kurt stood up, and gave Harry a searing kiss. "I know we don't have to, Harry. I _want_ to. I want you to make love to me." Harry moaned. "To the bed then, baby." Harry said.

Kurt crawled on the bed, causing Harry to grab his ass. Kurt squeeked- though he would always deny it. He made himself comfortable on the plush, blue and bronze striped comforter. Harry opened his night stand and grabbed the lube, and a condom. "You look so sexy against my House colors. I'm going to take good care of you, I promise." Harry said. "Pull your legs up, honey." Harry said, as he placed himself between Kurt's legs. Kurt pulled his legs up, knees close to his ears. He felt exposed, and self-conscious. "You are so hot, Kurt." Harry said, tracing his pink pucker. Kurt shuddered at the sensation, and the look in Harry's eyes. He was looking at Kurt like he was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. It gave him confidence.

Harry looked like a Greek God, Kurt thought. He was lubing up 3 fingers, his erection straining. Harry pushed a lubed finger against him, and gently worked it in. Kurt was super tight, and he groaned at the thought of his cock in there. Kurt panted, and moaned at the sensation. "You tell me if I hurt you baby, and I'll stop or slow down. If you change your mind at any time, just let me know and I will stop." Harry said as he worked Kurt open, thrusting in and out. After aminute, he added another finger causing Kurt to hiss. "Shhh, just let me find..." Kurt moaned loudly, caught by surprise. His eyes were wide, and his mouth wide open. "There it is!" Harry exclaimed quietly. "What is that?" Kurt said, moaning and clutching the coverlet. Harry stopped moving his fingers, and pulled back from where he was kissing the back of Kurt's knee. "That was your prostate, babe. Did Blaine never find it?" Harry asked increduously. Ok, so mentioning an ex in bed was a no no, but really? Harry thought. "No he didn't. Please don't stop moving your finger." Kurt begged. Harry started moving his fingers again, scissoring them. He was still hard as a rock, and the moans and other little noises he was making were driving him mad. He added another finger while drilling Kurt's prostate. Kurt barely felt the sting, he was drowning in pleasure. Harry continued to scissor all three fingers. He was a big boy, and he didn't want to hurt Kurt. Kurt was thrusting against Harry's hand, moaning mindlessly. Harry kissed him and said; "I think you are ready, now." He eased his fingers out of Kurt, then put on a condom and lubed up his erection.

"Please, Harry!" Kurt exclaimed. He had never felt like this before! He wanted Harry so bad! Harry lined himself up, and entered Kurt slowly. The heat and tightness around his cock had him moaning in pleasure. "Ohhhh, Kurt. You feel amazing, so hot and tight around my cock." Kurt was trying to work through the burn. Harry had prepared him a lot longer than Blaine ever had, but he was a lot thicker, too. Harry finally bottomed out, he was sruggling against the desire to thrust. Kurt finally realized that Harry was waiting until he was ready for him to thrust. He was coming to the realisation that Blaine was not a considerate lover.

"You can move." Kurt said, and Harry was silently thanking god. He started slowly, while kissing Kurt's neck and jaw. He sped up, continuing to thrust. He changed angles, until he heard a gasp. He started thrusting in earnest, hitting Kurt's prostate every time. Harry was close to coming. His tongue was pressing against his bottom lip, as he reached down to Kurt's weeping cock. Kurt was in heaven. He didn't want the pleasure to stop, but he was about to come. When Harry reached down and started pumping his cock, he was coming. His muscles clenched, and he came so hard some hit his chin. Harry thrust for another minute, chasing the finish. He finally came, screaming Kurt's name. Harry leaned down, kissing Kurt soundly. "That was amazing Kurt. You know this means I'm not letting you go, right?" Harry said, still panting. "Hmmm?" Kurt said, still dazed. Harry snorted, and pulled out of Kurt, carefully. He used what energy he had left to get up and get a wet washcloth. He cleaned the come off of Kurt, then pulled a blanket over them both. "Stay with me tonight?" Harry asked as he spooned up behind Kurt. "Sure." Kurt said sleepily. As Harry turned the light out, he felt genuinely happy for the first time, in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Glee

WARNING: You should know by now this contains slash and explicit content. No one under 18 please.

Chapter 6

Kurt woke up to the smell of coffee. He looked next to him, and noticed that Harry had already gotten up. He sat up, cringing a little at the soreness of his behind. He was wondering where to find his clothes, when Harry walked in. It was obvious he had been working out, he was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts. He had a small towel around his neck. "Good morning, beautiful." He said, kissing Kurt on the cheek. "I gave your clothes to Winky to have cleaned. I have an outfit that is too small for me that you can wear. Is that ok?" Harry asked. "You didn't have to do that, I don't want to be any trouble." Kurt said, touched at how thoughtful Harry was.

"You are no trouble at all, I want to take care of you. Speaking of which, are you in any pain? I put some Advil and a glass of water on the night table for you." Harry said while pointing to his right. "You are so sweet! I am a little sore, but I'll be fine." Kurt said. "Winky is starting breakfast, how about we get a shower, then get something to eat?" Harry offered. "That sounds great." Kurt replied. Kurt was stupefied at Harry's bathroom! There was an absolutely HUGE shower that could probably hold New Directions, plus a large, sunken whirlpool tub. The double sinks had tons of storage, and the toilet was in a seperate, small room. "Gaga, look at this room!" Kurt exclaimed. He turned and looked at Harry, then said seriously; "Marry me?" Harry just laughed and said "You are welcome to use it anytime."

They both stepped into the shower together, then Harry lathered up his hand with body wash and started washing Kurt. "What are you doing!" Kurt squeaked. "Taking care of you, and copping a feel at the same time. What does it look like?" Harry said with a cheeky grin. Kurt, not to be outdone started washing Harry. When Harry started to thoroughly wash his penis, Kurt groaned and leaned back against the tiles. Loving how his touch was making Kurt react, he went down on his knees. Kurt moaned at the sight of this gorgeous man down on his knees _for him_. After the water had washed away the soap, Harry sucked the head of Kurt's cock in his mouth. "Oh, Harry! Mmmm, that feels so good." Kurt moaned, as Harry continued his ministrations. He licked his cock from base to tip, paying special attention to the vein on the underside, and the head. He alternated between sucking and licking, driving Kurt crazy. It didn't take long until Kurt was coming hard, collapsing against the shower wall and sliding down. Harry grabbed his own erection, and started pumping. Kurt smacked his hand away, and started sucking Harry's cock so hard, it was almost painful. He was so worked up from the noises Kurt made, that it took hardly any time for him to come as well, shooting into Kurt's mouth without warning. "Kurt!" Harry shouted as he came. Kurt, not expecting it, choked a little. "Sorry for the lack of warning babe, that was just so hot!" They both felt mellow when they got out of the shower.

"I've got you some jeans and a pullover for you to wear, but how about we put on some pajama bottoms while we eat breakfast?" Harry said, handing Kurt a pile of clothes. The pile also had socks and a pair of boxers. "That sounds good. We should have a lazy morning. I think we earned it." Kurt said. "That we did." Harry said, leering comically. They walked in the kitchen to find it clean of any reminders of last nights dinner. Winky was pulling a frittata out of the oven. "Oh good, you boys are up. You are just in time." She said. "Winky, this my lovely boyfriend Kurt. Kurt, this is my surrogate mother and housekeeper Winky." Kurt could tell she was touched by his introduction. "It's nice to meet you ma'am." Kurt said, shaking her hand. "It is lovely to meet the lad who has his heart all afflutter." Winky said in her thick Scottish accent. Kurt saw Harry flush slightly, so he said; "Mine is all afflutter also." Harry smiled at him, and kissed his cheek.

"I've got vegetable frittata and yogurt parfait ready for breakfast. There is also coffee and tea on the table. I know you boys worked up an appetite last night, so eat up!" She said teasingly, while laughing at their red faces. "Winky!" Harry exclaimed, scandalized. She just laughed harder. The sat and ate, talking and teasing until the phone rang. "Is that your cell?" Kurt asked. "No, it is the house phone." Harry said, while Winky was answering the phone. She looked up to meet his eyes, looking concerned. "One moment, please. Harrison, that is the front desk. They say there are two people causing a ruckus in the lobby, asking for you. He said their names are Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry? He threatened to throw them out for disturbing the peace, but the girl started yelling that you had forced their friend to stay the night. Should he bring them up, or throw them out?" She said, concerned. Kurt had groaned as soon as he heard their names. "They will keep making a scene until they see me. Do you mind letting them up for a minute?" Kurt asked. Harry nodded, annoyed. He did not like Rachel, at all. She was loud, obnoxious, pushy, egotistical and plain annoying. If it had just been her, he would have had them throw her out. But Finn was Kurt's stepbrother, and he needed a good relationship with Kurt's family.

"If she gets an attitude with me, or is rude to you, all bets are off. She can't be yelling shite like that where the press might hear. They wouldn't care if it was true or not, the tabloids would have a field day." He said, seething. "Oh my God! I never thought of that!" Kurt exclaimed, horrified. "I'll tell you now, Kurt. I want to get along with your brother, and your friends. But I don't like Rachel. I will try to be cordial, but I won't take her Diva bullshite either." Harry said seriously. "I understand. She has gotten worse lately, I don't know what to do." Kurt said nervously. "Just finish your breakfast, babe. We aren't doing anything wrong." Harry said, then the doorbell rang. Winky walked in leading a puce Rachel, and a shame faced Finn. They were followed by a member of security. "Lord Potter-Black, we are sorry for any inconveniance. However, she was very loud and disruptive. Several tenants were disturbed." The security gaurd stated. "That's not your fault, Parker. I will make sure she knows she is not welcome here unless invited. Thank you." Harry said, handing the gaurd $100. "Lunch is on me." Harry said, firmly. "Thank you, Lord Potter-Black. Please call if you need assistance." He said, then left.

Harry turned to the intruders and stated; "What the fuck do you think you are doing causing a scene at my home, and yelling false allegations where any one could hear? Well? I'm waiting."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Glee.

Warning: Slash pairing, possibly homophobic comments, and what could be considered Rachel bashing.

Chapter 8

Rachel Berry was speechless. No one had ever talked to her like this! The nerve! She was also ogling both the apartment they were in, and the man it belonged to. He was wearing blue flannel pajama bottoms that rode low on his hips, and nothing else. She could clearly see his muscular chest, rock hard abs, and the V cut that disappeared into his pants. It was totally unfair he was a shirt lifter. Maybe he was bi? If he was, she would have no trouble stealing him away. Him being a rich Lord was just the icing on the cake. "I'm waiting." Harry said again, interrupting her reverie.

"Hey, um we were just worried. I'm his brother, and I came to visit last night. Kurt wasn't home, and when he didn't come home at all, or call anyone we got worried." Finn said, looking over at Rachel "I'm sorry about the commotion downstairs." He continued. "Thanks for the apology, however it seems that it wasn't you causing the most trouble." Harry said, pointedly. "I'm Harrison Potter-Black, by the way." He said, putting his hand out for Finn to shake. "Finn Hudson" Finn replied awkwardly.

"What I want to know, is why Rachel was screaming that I was being kept against my will. Obviously that is a load of bull, and she knows it! Harry could sue you for defamation if the press picked that story up. And I would testify for him!" Kurt said indignantly. Harry put his arms around Kurt and said; "Have a seat, we were just finishing breakfast." It was 11 o'clock, very late for breakfast. What had they been doing, Rachel wondered. "We were worried, so I said what I thought would get their attention. It worked, didn't it?" Rachel said with a shrug. They all sat at the table, and Harry and Kurt started finishing their breakfasts. Not offering them any was rude, but Harry wasn't feeling particularly charitable this morning.

"So, why are you having breakfast so late?" Rachel asked rudely. "And that is your business, how?" Kurt replied angrily. "I'm only looking out for you. You had not been broken up with Blaine for long when you met him, and it is obvious that you are on the rebound. He is also obviously just using you for sex, why else would he be dating you?" Rachel said, condescendingly.

Finn looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. The expected explosion came, just not from who they expected. "Excuse me?" Harry started angrily. "I care for Kurt deeply. I could easily see myself falling in love with him- Hell, I'm already half way there! Who are _you_ to yell us how we feel? I would _never_ use anyone, for sex or otherwise! You are the most rude little chit I've ever met, and that is saying something!" Harry said, indignant. "Kurt is amazing, and beautiful, and talented, and funny. He is also sexy as all Hell, and you - being none of those things- try to pull him down to make yourself feel better. I'm sorry, but you don't seem like you are a true friend." Harry said, shocking them with his bluntness.

Kurt was shocked by what Harry just said. He is falling in love with me? He thought I was that amazing? Kurt thought. He smiled at Harry, and kissed his cheek. They were interrupted by Rachel screaming; "Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" Rachel asked Finn. "You have been very rude, Rachel. I don't blame him for standing up for himself and Kurt." Finn said. Kurt knew that they would be fighting about that for months. "Now that you know Kurt is fine, I'm sure you want to get on with your day." Harry said. "I'm not going anywhere, until you apologise to me!" Rachel yelled. " I could always call security to throw you out on your arse. Don't test me little girl, I could have you arrested for traspassing and disturbing the peace." Harry said "Don't expect an apology from me, I am not sorry for anything I said."

"We are going." Finn said, looking at Rachel. They all got up, except Rachel. Finn grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up. "Say goodbye, Rachel." He said sternly. She walked to the door without a word, and glared at them all. "Please remember that you are not welcome here without my express permission. You will be thrown out if you come, so save yourself some dignity. Finn, you are welcome any time." Harry said. "It was nice meeting you." Harry said, shaking Finn's hand "You too." He said awkwardly. They then they left. After closing the door, he turned to Kurt. He hoped Kurt wasn't mad about how he handled Rachel. He was getting ready to ask Kurt, when Kurt flung himself into his arms, kissing him hard. Harry guessed that answered that question. Harry responded eagerly, curling his tongue into Kurt's mouth. The kiss got dirty very quickly. Harry had pushed Kurt against the wall in the entryway, and when they took a break to breathe, Harry started licking and nibbling on Kurt's ear. He couldn't stop a moan from escaping. "Bedroom?" Kurt asked between moans. Harry didn't answer, he just picked Kurt up and carried him to the bedroom.

Once they were inside, Kurt became wild. As soon as Harry put him down, he started kissing down Harry's chest, sucking on a nipple. "Mmmm, Kurt." Harry said, as he reached down to feel Kurt's cock through his pants. "Harry!" Kurt groaned, pushing against his warm hand. Harry pushed Kurt's pajama pants down, and starting pumping it. "Oh, Harry! Please hurry, I need you!" Kurt said, moaning. Harry took his own pants, and the rest of Kurt's off. Harry steered Kurt to the bed, then got the lube and a condom. Kurt laid down on the bed, and spread his legs. Seeing Harry defend him had made him desperately aroused. Harry pushed a lubed finger into Kurt, loving how tight and hot Kurt was. Kurt groaned at the sensation. "Please more. I am not gonna break." Kurt begged.

Harry pushed a second finger in, and started scissoring them. He took Kurt's cock in his mouth to distract him. He continued preparing Kurt, until he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out, and gave Kurt's prick one last lick. Harry started putting the condom on. "Turn over, I want you on your hands and knees." Harry said roughly as he lubed his cock. Kurt complied, happily. He needed Harry so badly. Harry draped himself over Kurt's back, guiding his cock into Kurt. He entered Kurt in one long thrust. Kurt keened at the sensation. Harry started thrusting almost immediately, trying to find Kurt's prostate. The loud exclaimation from Kurt showed he was successful. Harry started thrusting harder, drilling Kurt's prostate. "Do you like that?" Harry asked, groaning. "Yes!" Kurt answered. "Do you like me fucking you like an animal?" Harry asked. "Yes, fuck me Harry!" Kurt yelled. He was lost in the pure pleasure he was feeling. Harry grabbed Kurt's shoulders, and used them for leverage, pulling him back onto his cock. His thrusts became more forceful, and Kurt was loving it. "Come for me Kurt." Harry said, while pumping Kurt's cock. He couldn't have stopped himself if he tried. Kurt came, and came. He was almost light-headed. Harry came soon after, plunging into Kurt as far as he could, and grunting. Kurt collapsed, not able to hold his weight. Harry fell to the side, so as not to crush him.

After his breathing slowed, Harry asked; "What was that about? It was amazing, don't get me wrong. It's just that I was expecting you to be angry at me about how I treated Rachel." Harry said. "You stood up for me. Not even Finn has ever done that, except for my dad. It means the world to me." He paused for a moment, then asked; "Did you mean all those things you said to Rachel?" It took him a minute to remember what Kurt was talking about. "Of coarse I meant it. I don't say things I don't mean, Kurt. I truly care about you. I could easily fall in love with you." Harry said, cupping Kurt's face. Kurt's smile was brilliant. He leaned in and kissed Harry chastely. "I also could easily fall for you, you make it so easy. Thanks for sticking up for me." Kurt said. " I meant every word..." Harry started when he heard Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones start playing. He turned and grabbed his phone. "I need to take this, it's Sirius." He said, answering his phone.

"Hello, Sirius." He said cheerily. Slowly, his face changed. Kurt watched him pale, and swallow. "What does that have to do with me, Sirius? He made it abudantly clear he never wanted to see me again." Harry said. He got up, and started pacing. He looked pale and agitated. "So you want me to come and play "Happy Families" with the man who never loved me enough to overcome his own grief, to let go of his prejudice and embrace the son he had, not the one he wished he'd had." Harry said, his cheeks flushing red in anger. "Oh, _now_ he wants to see me? After almost seven years of him referring to me as "his faggot son" or my other favorite "his deepest disapointment", while alienating his own friends and associates with his treatment of his only child? Why should I pretend all that never happened?" Harry asked. Kurt felt like an intruder to a private conversation. However, he wanted to support Harry. He got up and walked over to Harry, putting his arm around him. This was obviously about his father. Suddenly Harry dropped his shoulders and looked like all the fight had left him. "Ok, Sirius. I'll come, but if he starts spouting any nonsense, I am leaving. I'll send you my flght info when I have it. I love you too. Bye"

Harry collapsed into him, his naked body sticking to him in places due to the still drying come. He just held him, unsure what to do. "My father is dying. Cancer that spread to his bones. He wants to see me, according to Sirius. I have to go, at least for appearances sake. But also for some kind of closure. They say he has days at most. Hang on a second." Harry said, and then he called Winky. "Winky, please get me on the first flight to London, First Class unless it is impossible. Time is of the essence. Actually, get two just in case." He said, looking at Kurt. He hung up the phone and said; "Kurt, your fall break is next week, right?" Kurt nodded. "Wanna come to London with me?" He asked "I'll need all the moral support I can get." Kurt was surprised. He was supposed to go home for the week tomorrow. However, he felt that his Dad would understand. "I'll come if you really want me." Kurt said. "I will always want you, Kurt." He replied, burrying his nose in Kurt's hair. "Thanks babe." Harry said gratefully. He guessed they were going to London.


	8. London

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Glee.

Warning: Angst ahead!

Chapter 9

Getting ready for an international trip in 6 hours, and packing when you don't know how long the trip is going to be were giving Kurt fits. He had to be prepared! Harry tried to help, telling him they could buy him an appropriate suit for a funeral in London, but he didn't want Harry to spend more money on him- he already bought a first class ticket for him. Harry just brushed it off as if it was nothing! Winky had packed a bag for him, so he didn't understand Kurt's troubles. Harry didn't quite understand the money problems of real people. He had already told Kurt that the paparazi would be insane. Constant coverage of their every move would be picked apart by commentators and the public. They might be more respectful since Lord Potter was dying, but they would still be a constant presence. Harry said to just pretend they are not there, but that is easier said than done. Luckily, his dad understood why he couldn't go home for break. He was really concerned for Harry. He was acting like this was just a visit home. He was not acknowledging his father's illness. It wasn't healthy.

They entered the airport and got in line for security. They only stood there a minute before they were met by an official looking man. "Lord Potter-Black?" He said in quary. "Yes." Harry said. "You and your companion can come through here, please." He said, waving them through a closed off lane. They made it through screening very quickly to the ire of all the other fliers. Harry just went with it, ignoring all the dirty looks. Kurt felt really self conscious. He was starting to see a part of Harry's life he hadn't seen before. How was he so down to earth when people waited on him hand and foot? They were boarded first on the plane, and brought a drink before the plane took off. The stewardess was getting on Kurts' nerves big time! She was flirting heavily with Harry, and mostly ignoring him. When he saw her coming their way again, he leaned over and gave Harry an intense kiss that left no question about the nature of their relationship. Harry responded eagerly. "What was that for?" He asked. "Are you _really_ that oblivious? I am marking my territory." Kurt said in a bitchy tone. "Mark me all you want, babe. I only see you when we are together. You have taken over my brain, dear." Harry said. He got another kiss for that.

Several hours, and one subdued stewardess later, they arrived in London. Kurt was excited, but tried to hold it in. They were not here to sight see. Harry's Father is dying, this isn't a vacation. Kurt was telling himself. "I'll take you around to some sights before we leave, love." Harry said, reading the expressions on Kurts' face. As they went to get their luggage, they saw a cart with their luggage beside a man dressed like a butler on t.v. "Dobby! It is so good to see you!" Harry said with fondness. "Good to see you too sir. The house is ready for habitation." Dobby said. "Great. Dobby this is my boyfriend Kurt. Kurt this is my friend Dobby. He also moonlights as my butler." Harry said. "How do you do sir?" Dobby said. "Uh, Hello. It is nice to meet you." Kurt said. "Let's get you to the car, the paparazi got wind of your arrival. They are out in force."

Dobby said. "Kurt, the paparazi in the U.S. are loads more tame than here in London. Just keep walking, no matter what they shout. They will stick a camera right in your face, so beware." Harry said, then kissed him on the temple. "Did you bring security?" Harry asked Dobby. "Yes Sir. Crabbe and Goyle are over there." Dobby said, pointing at two burly men off to the side. "Greg, Vince. One of you get me, one of you get Kurt. Try to get us out of here in one piece." Harry said.

Kurt couldn't believe the number of cameras and flashes going off in front of him! He knew he must look like a gormless idiot right now! He was holding hands with Harry, and being partially sheilded by who he thought was Vince. Dobby was bringing up the rear with the luggage. There were two, sleek black cars outside. The driver quickly opened the door of the first one, and Harry and Kurt rushed inside. As soon as the car door closed Harry said "The windows are not tinted, so they can still see us." He put his arm around Kurt, and kissed his cheek. Much to the renewed clicks of the cameras. The car took off as soon as the way was clear. "What about the others?" Kurt asked. "They'll be in the second car with the luggage. I'm sorry about that. I know it is hard to deal with. You get used to it, eventually." Harry said with a grimace. "I really hope this trip isn't a deal breaker with you." Harry said, looking into Kurt's eyes. He leaned in, and ran a thumb across Kurt's cheek bone. Harry kissed him tenderly, causing so many butterflies in his stomach, they were a swarm. "I'm not going any where." Kurt said. He was falling in love with this amazing man, and nothing would stand in his way. He would have to get used to paparazi anyway, if he was going to be famous.

They arrived at the Townhouse located in the Mayfair neighborhood. They were right on the edge of Hyde Park. "Was this your Mother's or your Father's?" Kurt asked as they dodged a few random photographers, and rushed inside. "Neither, we are staying with Sirius. He bought this for me for my coming of age, but he stays here more than I do right now." Harry said. The foyer was relatively open, and the rooms they could see from there looked opulent. "Based on the sound of cameras, it must be my wayward godson!" Came from the second room on the left. A handsome man with long, black hair and grey eyes met them in the doorway. He grabbed Harry in a crushing hug. "Hey Sirius. I missed you." Harry said. They seperated and Harry wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. "Sirius Black, this is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is my godfather Sirius Black the third, Earl of Blackmoor." Harry said in a fake pompous tone. "Git. Welcome Kurt. I bet you guys are hungry. Why don't you guys freshen up, then we will have dinner." Sirius said. "You should probably share a shower to save water." Sirius said with a wink. Kurt turned red so fast he became light headed. Sirius barked a laugh, and dodged a smack from Harry.

They walked up two flights of stairs, then took a right. Entering the Master Suite, there was a small sitting room. The furniture was obviously expensive, but looked comfy. They continued on into the bedroom. It was decorated in burgandy and cream. They started undressing, Harry helping Kurt along. "We are not really gonna share a shower, are we?" Kurt said, slightly scandalized. "Why not, babe? He doesn't care. I want to thank you properly for coming with me, and putting up with the photographers." Harry said, a sexy smirk on his face. Well, who was Kurt to turn that down? They made it into the bathroom, and Harry turned the water on. There was a lot of white subway tile, and black marble. The room was painted a bright blue, and had a large glassed in shower. There was a ledge in the shower that was about waist high for soap and other products. Harry had other ideas for that ledge, though.

They started washing each other off, Kurt closing his eyes in bliss, while Harry washed his hair. As soon as he was done, he was on his knees in front Kurt, licking a stripe up his interested cock. "Aah, Harry!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing Harry's head. "Mmmm, you taste so good." Harry said while licking the head of Kurt's cock. "What do you want, babe? Do you want me to keep sucking your beautiful cock? Or do you want _my_ cock." Harry said, while running his cheek against Kurt's thigh. "I want your cock, Harry." Kurt said, panting. Harry stood quickly, then gently pushed Kurt towards the ledge. He grabbed the conditioner, and used it to lube up his fingers. He quickly prepared Kurt, but was thorough enough to avoid him any pain. He grabbed a condom from somewhere, and quickly put it on. He lifted Kurt's legs on the bend of his elbows, and thrusted slowly into him. "Mmmm, ohh." Kurt moaned. "God, Kurt. You feel so good, baby." Harry said, thrusting straight into Kurt's prostate, causing him to keen wantonly. Kurt was in heaven. It felt so amazing having Harry's thick cock pistoning in and out of him. Harry was awash in sensation. The tight heat around his cock was so amazing. The look on Kurt's face was so hot. "Harder, Harry!" Kurt yelled. "Fuck me harder!" That right there was hot as Hell to Harry. Kurt wasn't afraid to tell him what he wanted. He wasn't self conscious or doubting. Harry increased his speed, thrusting harder than ever. "Fuck, yes!" Harry exclaimed, as Kurt came untouched. Harry gave two more thrusts before coming hard. So far, Kurts favorite sight in London was Harry's face as he came.

They both dressed, Kurt embarrased that their luggage had been brought in while they were in the shower. "Don't worry about unpacking, they'll get it during dinner." Harry said, completely unconcerned. By the end of dinner, Kurt was sure his face was permanantly red. Sirius Black was a horrible flirt, and an epic teaser. He teased them both about everything. After dinner, they retreated to the lounge. Sirius's face became serious. "I know this is a sore subject Harry, but we need to talk about your Father. The Doctors say he has a few days, but a part of me thinks he is waiting to talk to you. I truly believe he is regretful of how he has treated you, and wants to see your face one last time. Harry I know you are still hurting from everything that went down, but this is your last chance to say goodbye." Sirius said. "I know that, Siri. I.. I don't know if you ever knew what our relationship was like before I came out. He was rarely there, and when he was, we hardly talked. He was constantly working, he only asked over my grades. I excelled because I wanted his approval. I played sports because I wanted his approval. I did anything I could, just to get him to acknowledge me. Then, after I came out, he assaulted me and kicked me out less than an hour after my stitches were put in. He destroyed me that day, Sirius. You are more my Father than he has ever been." Harry said, a broken quality to his voice. "I'll be ready at 9am to go to the hospital, Sirius. Don't ask me for more than that." He said, then he left the room. Kurt was upset by the revalations. He thought all of the issues stemmed from him being gay, but it seemed there were already problems. He just hoped that their visit went well, tomorrow. He got up and followed Harry out. He had a boyfriend to comfort.

He found Harry laying facedown on the bed. By the shaking of his shoulders, he was crying. Kurt went to him, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, silently supporting him. "Why? Why couldn't he have come around earlier? Why did it take him being on his death bed?" Harry asked brokenly. "I don't know, baby. But at least he did. No matter what, we can't change the past. We can only move forward. He loves you, for now that has to be enough." Kurt said. "Will you hold me, Kurt?" Harry asked, shyly. "For as long as you'll let me, Harry. For as long as you'll let me."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Glee.

Chapter 9

The next morning, they got up early. They got dressed quietly, and went downstairs for breakfast. There was a sideboard that had silver chafing dishes lined up. They were all filled with various breakfast foods, and there were teapots and a carafe of coffee on the table. Kurt grabbed a yogurt, along with some fresh fruit. Harry got bacon, eggs and toast. They each got the drink of their choice, then started eating. Dobby came in with the papers, and Harry started reading them. Kurt noticed a picture of Harry and him holding hands walking out of the airport. "That's on the _front page_?" Kurt asked, aghast. "Yes. We will be in the papers daily while we are here." Harry said.

"Ah! Good morning." Sirius said. "Good morning." Harry and Kurt said. "Don't they have more important things to report?" Kurt asked, continuing their earlier conversation. "Sure they do, but those things don't sell papers. The fact that I am a gay noble that spurned Camebridge to go to University in the US, and the family problems are enough to make me very interesting to the general public." Harry said, taking a drink of his tea. "You think this is bad? You should have seen the press coverage of Harry's having come out! It was ridiculous! You couldn't spit without hitting a camera." Sirius said. He had put on a pair of reading glasses, and was reading one of the other papers.

"Loved you in that Single Ladies leotard, by the way." He said cheekily. "WHAT!" Kurt screached. How did they know about that? "What are you talking about, Siri?" Harry asked, looking alarmed at Kurt's freak out. "Oh, they dug into Kurt's background weeks ago, and got a picture off of Facebook." Sirius said. Kurt looked shocked and angry. How could they print that without his dad's permission? "I'll bet you looked hot, though." Harry said, trying to calm Kurt down. "That's not the point! I did though." Kurt said. Harry and Sirius laughed, and the sound lightened Kurt's spirits slightly. Dobby came in, shortly therafter. "The car is here, Sir." He said. "Let's go." Sirius said, taking one last drink of his coffee. The three accepted their coats from Dobby, then stepped outside. **"Harrison! Harrison! What do you think about your father's dying?" "Do you think he still hates your lifestyle? Are you introducing your gay lover to him to rub it in his face?"** Several reporters called out impertinant questions. Kurt couldn't believe their gall!

They got in the car, and Harry's face was mottled red. "How dare they! A man is dying, and they are _still_ bringing up my sexuality?" Harry hissed in anger. "Don't let them rile you up, son. They want a reaction that they can twist into something else, then print it." Sirius said, twisting around from the front seat. "You've gotten used to a softer press, being in America. Just pretend they are not there." He said. Harry just sat back and set his jaw. Kurt just leaned over and put his head on Harry's shoulder. No matter how hard his coming out, and subsequant life was, at least he didn't have the nation's press commenting on it! They arrived at the hospital a little while later. Harry was stone faced, but he had seemed to calm down under Kurt's gentle comfort. The press at the hospital was just taking pictures, but were not shouting anything, much to their relief. Once inside, they were shown to the 'Lord's Wing' by a hospital administrator. Kurt decided to stay outside for the initial meeting. He was shown to a waiting room after giving Harry a reassuring hug.

Harry was so anxious he felt sick. He followed Sirius into the room, and was taken aback at the sight of his father. The last time he had seen his dad, he had been strong looking, with a powerful build. The man he was looking at now, looked anything but powerful. His messy hair was all gone, only peach fuzz remained. He was skeletal looking, emaciated. His normally tanned skin was nearly transparent and pale. Harry swallowed when his father turned his head towards the door. "Harry." He said, voice weak. "I'm glad you came. Come here." He said, patting his bed weakly. "Father." Harry said, slightly hoarse. He approached the bed, slowly. "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, Harry. You being so uncomfortable with me breaks my heart."James said, sadly. "Whose fault is that?" Harry snapped. He wasn't going to let his father make him feel guilty for his own actions! "Mine. Only mine. I was a fool." He said, looking off into the distance. "I never treated you like I should have, after your mother died. She would be so angry with me." James said, swallowing heavily. "I pushed you away because of grief. It wasn't right, but I did." He said. "I know you loved mom, but what does that have to do with me?" Harry asked. He had always wondered why his father barely acknowledged him.

"I blamed you for Lily's death." James said, to the shock of Sirius and Harry. "She was protecting you, when she died. We told you that she was robbed and killed, but she was really killed protecting you from a kidnapping attempt." He rasped out. "I would have done the same in her place, but I was irrational in my grief. You were a convenient target." James said. Harry had tears running down his face. "It wasn't your fault in the least, Harry." Sirius said, putting his arm around Harry. "You hated me. For something that happened when I was 15 months old." Harry said in disbelief. "Were you just waiting for a reason to kick me out? Or are you a bigot too?" Harry asked. "Harry, I will never agree with you being a queer. I can over look it because you are my son. I don't hate you. It's just unnatural." James said. "Well, that's real big of you. Despite me being an unnatural queer, you still love me." He said sarcastically. "I feel all warm and fuzzy, now." Harry said, shrugging off Sirius' arm. "All I ever wanted was your love and attention. I did everything I could to get it. You ruined my childhood with your actions! If it makes you feel better," Harry started sarcastically "I still love you, even if you are a horrible bigot. I'm gonna get some air." He said, leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Glee.

Warning: Some Angst.

Chapter 10

Harry left the room quickly, his face set in stone. He had tried not to, but he had hoped his father would have come to accept him as he was. The fact that his Father blamed him for his Mother's murder, hurt him more than he could say. Kurt had jumped up from his seat in the waiting room, startled by Harry's entrance. He could tell just by looking at Harry that the visit had not gone well. As soon as Harry saw Kurt, his face crumpled and his shoulders drooped. He folded in on himself as Kurt ran to him. Kurt took Harry in his arms and started rubbing his back. Harry buried his face in Kurts neck, and he could feel the tears Harry was shedding. He wished he knew what to do.

"Sweatheart, what happened?" Kurt asked, quietly. Harry breathed in shakily, then said; "He said he blamed me for my Mum's death. She died when I was 15 months old." Harry said as he tried to stop crying. Kurt huffed out a breath in shock. "I had been told that she was killed in a robbery, but apparently she died preventing a kidnapping attempt." Harry said, tremulously. "He said that he would have done the same, but in his grief I was a convenient target. He apologised, but when I asked him about kicking me out, he said that he would never be ok with me 'being queer'. He said he 'loved me anyway', but that it was 'unnatural'." Harry said, sadly. "Oh, Harry! You know it's not your fault, right?" Kurt asked. "What if it is?" Harry asked in a small voice. "You were just a baby, love. You can't make other people's choices, Harry. The kidnapper chose to come after you. He chose to become violent. You had no part in that." Kurt said, sincerely.

"He's right, pup." Sirius said. He had come in and seen Harry crying, and didn't want to interrupt. "You've got a wise boyfriend there, Harry. You should listen to him." He said. Sirius couldn't believe James. He had neglected Harry horribly, leaving him to be raised by servants. He had not allowed Sirius to see Harry that much, saying he was a bad influence. Sirius knew now that he didn't want anyone to know how he was treating his son. Sirius was ashamed of James, and he knew Lily will give James Hell in the afterlife. He walked slowly up to Harry, and put his arms around him. "I never knew that James was treating you that way. I would not have stood for it, Harry." Sirius said. Harry nodded at Sirius. "I know that, Siri. I'm not sure what I expected, but _that_ was not it. I don't know if I can go back in there." Harry said.

Kurt's heart was breaking for Harry. "No one will force you to, Harry." Kurt said, looking over at Sirius with 'you just _try_ to force him' written all over his face. Sirius had to stifle a snicker. "Of course not, Harry. Just keep in mind that this is your last chance to say goodbye." Sirius said. Harry thought about it, and knew that he at least wanted to say goodbye. He had originally planned to introduce Kurt to his Father, but he won't do that now. He wouldn't subject Kurt to his Father's bigotry. "All right. I'll go tell him I love him, and goodbye one last time." Harry turned around, and hugged Kurt. "Do you mind waiting here, Kurt? I don't want to subject you to my Father." Harry said, into Kurt's ear. Kurt shivered, then replied. "Of course not. Don't let him get to you." Kurt kissed Harry tenderly. "I'll be back soon." Harry said, then took in a deep breath, steeling himself. "Let's do this." Harry said to Sirius.

They entered the room, quietly. Harry approached the bed, while Sirius leaned against the far wall. James turned his head towards Harry. If possible, he looked even worse than before. "You're back?" James said weakly. Harry swallowed. "I want you to know, that I love you. I always have, I always will. I also want you to know, that I am happy. I will be graduating top of my class, and firms all over the world are trying to head hunt me." Harry said. He gripped James' hand lightly. "I've met an amazing, supportive man who I am falling in love with." Harry swallowed. "In time, I think I will forgive you, but not now." James looked Harry over, as if taking him in for the last time. "I love you, bambi." James said, calling him by the nickname Lilly called him. "I am proud of you, and I'm glad you are happy." James raised his hand shakily, and cupped Harry's cheek. A tear ran down Harry's cheek, and James swiped it with his thumb. "Don't cry for me, beautiful boy. Cherish your loved ones, Harry. Even your young man." James said, breathing in shakily. "Promise me you'll have an Heir." He said, as his hand dropped back to the bed. "I promise that I will have a child to love, not just for an Heir." Harry said. "Thank you" James whispered, then closed his eyes.

"Is he dead?" Harry asked. "No. But it won't be long now." Sirius said. "Let's go let him rest, Harry. We can come back later, after lunch." He said, putting his arm around Harry's shoulders. They rejoined Kurt, and were deciding where to eat when the alarms started going off. They all looked on, as Doctors and Nurses rushed into James' room. About ten minutes later, the Doctor came out with the news. "I'm sorry, Lord Potter-Black. There was nothing we could do." He said, gravely. Harry collapsed into the chair behind him, putting his face in his hands. He knew it was coming, but it still seemed shocking. He couldn't believe it. James Potter, his Father, was dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Glee.

Chapter 11

Harry was absolutely exhausted. Arranging everything after his Father's death had left him feeling completely wrung out. He didn't know what he would have done without Kurt. Kurt had been there to make sure he ate and slept. He also had an uncanny ability to know when he desperately needed a distraction or break. He was currently laying with his head in Kurt's lap, Kurt's fingers running through his messy hair. If he could purr, he would be. He was feeling more relaxed than he had in days. The service and interment had been today, and everything had gone off without a hitch. All the pomp and ceremony had been observed, and everything besides him having his gay lover there had been strictly traditional. The only tense moments had been when he had seen Lucius at the ceremony. Lucius had whispered loudly in his ear that he 'was available for comfort' if he was so inclined. And that his 'pretty little boyfriend' was welcome to join in. He had answered that he would never be so inclined, now that he was no longer a naive fifteen year old. Kurt then interjected that he would provide any comfort necessary, and that Lucius should take his 'perverted pedophile ass', and go back to his wife. The look on his face was _classic_ , and if it hadn't been entirely inappropriate, he would have kissed Kurt senseless right then and there. As it was, he had had to stifle a laugh.

Anyway, they were leaving the day after tomorrow, and he couldn't be happier. He heard a throat clearing, and looked towards the sound. Sirius was standing in the doorway looking apologetic, yet resolute. "Harry, we need to talk." Sirius said, sitting down on one of the chairs directly across the sofa where they were snuggled together. He leaned forward, looking directly into Harry's eyes. "Of course, Siri." Harry said. Sirius flicked his eyes over to Kurt, then back to Harry. Harry sat up, turning and facing Sirius. "I overheard something at the interment. I was standing slightly behind you, when you were approached by Lucius." Harry swallowed, and felt like lead dropped into his stomach. He looked at Kurt, and noticed that he had paled. "Why was he offering comfort that sounded like something more? Why did Kurt call him a perverted pedophile? I heard you say you were no longer a naive fifteen year old." Sirius leaned forward, and grabbed Harry's hands. "Tell me my suspicions are wrong. Tell me he has never touched you." Sirius begged, his eyes tearing up. Harry felt Kurt's hand touch the center of his lower back, giving him support. He knew he had to come clean. He couldn't lie to Sirius. He felt himself tearing up as he examined the man who meant so much to him. "I won't lie to you, Siri." Harry said.

"Oh, Harry no!" Sirius exclaimed in anguish. "Tell me everything. How did this happen? When?" He asked. Harry fidgited slightly, then started to talk. "It was the week after I turned fifteen. We stayed with the Malfoy's for a weekend." Harry said, trying not to react when Sirius mumbled about killing Lucius. He swallowed hard, then continued. "He was being really attentive at the party, and after it was over he cornered me in the library. He was a very attractive man, and I was very vulnerable at the time. He told me how beautiful I was." Harry said bitterly. "How sexy. He said he would show me pleasure, and teach me how to pleasure a man. He took me right there on the divan, not really listening to my protests. I enjoyed it." He said, ashamed. Harry leaned back into the comfort of Kurt's arms, as he had put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "The affair continued the whole time were in France. I thought we were in a relationship, but he told me I was just a fling. That was the end of it." Harry finished, looking completely exhausted. "THAT SLIMY BASTARD! He knew how vulnerable you were!" Sirius exclaimed, loudly. He jumped up from his chair, and started pacing. "I'll kill him! I'll rip his dick off! Remus will help, I'm sure." He continued to rant, becoming very creative about where certain body parts would be shoved, or where he would bury them.

"What are you ranting about, Sirius? And did I hear my name?" Remus asked as he entered the room. Harry groaned. Remus was his Father's steward, and had been friends with his Father and Sirius since they were eleven. He had been around somewhat for Harry's childhood, but as his Father's employee he had rarely spoken up for him. "Nothing, Remus." Harry said, curling into Kurt's arms and putting his face against the side of his neck. "NOTHING!" Sirius screamed. "Nothing, he says! Remy do you call it nothing when a man who was roughly our age at the time, seduces someone who had just turned fifteen? Someone who was still reeling from his Father's abandonment?" He said in disbelief. "What?" Remus said quietly. Remus was only _truly_ angry when he got quiet. He could become a vicious monster when truly angry. "It's over and done with, now. There is no point in talking about it anymore." Harry said in exasperation. "I'm completely drained, and at the end of my tether." Harry said, standing up from the couch. "I'm going to bed." He stated, pulling Kurt up from the couch. They both left the room, leaving Sirius to explain what he had overheard at the funeral, and what Harry had told him.

When they got back to their bedroom, Harry put his arms around Kurt. "I'm sorry that happened in front of you. I hope you don't mind me pulling you out of the room with me?" Harry said, hugging Kurt and kissing his temple. "Of course not. Don't be silly." Kurt said. He felt Sirius should have waited to confront Harry, but he understood why he had not. They both broke apart and undressed, taking turns in the bathroom getting ready for bed. As they snuggled together under the covers, Harry was thinking how thankful he was for Kurt. He knew that he was in love with him, but was unsure how to tell him. All he knew was that he would do anything to make him happy. Little did he know, Kurt was thinking simular thoughts. He couldn't wait to get back to New York, this visit to London had been a trial from start to finish. He would have to bring Kurt back for a visit, maybe this Summer. Meanwhile, plans were being made downstairs. Lucius wouldn't know what hit him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Glee. I make no money from this story.** **Sorry for the delay between updates. I have a lot of stories going at once, two kids, and a full time job. I will never abandon a fic! Thank you for your reviews.**

Chapter 12

Harry was nervous. It was a month after their visit to London, and everything was going well with Kurt. It was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, and they were spending it in Lima with Kurt's dad. He really wanted Burt to like him, so he was nervous about meeting him. Kurt was looking at him in amusement. He had never seen Harry so hilariously anxious. "He will like you Harry! Don't be so nervous!" Kurt said. They were spread out on Harry's sofa, having just finished checking their bags to make sure they had everything

"But what if he doesn't? I know how much you love your father. If he hates me, will you leave me?" Harry said, finally sharing his major fear. Kurt was suprised by his answer. He never knew Harry's fear of abandonment ran so deep.

"Of course not! As much as I love my father, he has no control or imput over whom I date. If you had ever hurt me, I might take his opinion under advisement. However, you have been a great boyfriend. He can't break us up." Kurt said. Harry felt relieved. He loved Kurt. He knew it. There was no doubt. He needed to tell him.

Harry reached over, and cupped Kurt's cheek. He looked deeply into his eyes, putting all the love he felt into his expression. "I love you, Kurt Hummel." Harry said, with devotion ringing loud and clear in his voice. Kurt gasped. He loved Harry too, with all of his heart. "You are brilliant, funny, sexy and kind. Beautiful, inside and out. I don't deserve you, but I'll do anything to keep you." Harry said. He leaned forward, and captured Kurt's lips in a searing kiss. His tongue begging for entrance to Kurt's mouth. Kurt opened his mouth with a moan. They kissed for several minutes, until Kurt broke it.

"I love you too, Harrison Potter-Black. You are so amazing, sometimes I think this has all been a dream. I'm so lucky to have you in my life." Kurt said. Harry was so sweet, Kurt thought. "We won't be able to sleep together at home. Do we have time to make love before we have to leave?" Kurt asked after they had kissed for several minutes. Harry looked at his watch. Their flight to Dayton left in 3 hours. They were renting a car from there, and the drive would be an hour and a half from there.

"We'll need to make it quick. The car service will be here to pick us up in an hour." Harry said. "I'll just have to see how fast I can make you come." Harry said, salaciously. He reached over, and pulled Kurt up into his lap, then started kissing him voraciously. Kurt felt Harry's hands unbuttoning his pants, and he could feel his cock hardening fully. Harry continued his kisses around Kurt's jawline, then around to his ear. Hearing Harry's hot breath against his ear caused Kurt to moan. "I'm gonna make you come _so hard,_ baby." Harry whispered lowly, right into Kurt's ear.

Kurt moaned loudly. It made him so hot when Harry talked like that. Harry reached into his pants, rubbing his cock through his boxers. "Ohh! Please, Harry!" Kurt pleaded. He bucked into Harry's hand, seeking more delicious friction. He reached between them to undo Harry's belt. Harry sighed as his pants were unzipped, releasing some of the pressure on his cock. "Take me to bed?" Kurt said, breathily. He wanted Harry's cock in him ASAP, so they needed to be closer to the lube and condoms.

"Anything you want, gorgeous." Harry said. They made their way to the bed awkwardly, what with their pants falling down. As soon as they were in the bedroom, Harry had Kurt undressed so quickly, it was as if by magic. Kurt laid back on the bed, and spread his legs wantonly. Harry moaned and started tearing off his clothes, staring at Kurt with such desire, Kurt lost his breath. "God, Kurt." Harry groaned with desire. "You are _S_ _o. Fucking. Sexy._ " Harry said, opening the bedside drawer. He quickly found the lube and a condom, then pulled his boxers off. He crawled on top of Kurt, spreading his legs even further. "I love the way you look, spread across my bed. I wish we had enough time for me to make you beg for my cock." Harry said while lubing up his fingers.

Kurt moaned mindlessly as Harry stretched him. It felt so good. Harry had turned him into a total slut! Kurt thought. He only was this way for Harry, though. He didn't care. Harry made him feel things he NEVER felt with Blaine. Harry moaned as he lubed up his aching cock. He was so hard, it hurt. "Ohh, Harry! Please!" Kurt moaned as Harry started to push into him. "Faster, Harry!" He exclaimed. Harry moaned in extacy as he entered Kurt. The tightness, the heat, the feeling of pressure around his cock was exquisite. He started thrusting immediately, searching for Kurt's prostate. "Ahh! Yes! Right there!" Kurt cried once he found it.

Harry started pounding into Kurt, hitting his prostate with every stroke. Kurt was wailing in pleasure, matching Harry moan for moan. Harry reached between them, grabbing Kurt's weeping erection. Only two pumps later, and Kurt came screaming Harry's name. Harry continued thrusting, his face a rictus of pleasure. " _God_ , Kurt! Love you. Love your sweet ass." Harry rambled. Just moments later, Harry was coming. The condom was full to bursting, and Harry was completely spent. He colapsed next to Kurt, pulling him closer. "We need to get a really quick shower." Harry said after he caught his breath. Kurt groaned, but they got up quickly.

After their shower, they quickly dressed. Harry just threw on an Ambercrombie and Fitch t-shirt and some khaki pants. He wanted to be comfy on the plane. Kurt dressed a bit more fancy, but that was expected. They made it to the airport 30 minutes later than Harry would have liked, but it was soo worth it! They quickly made it onto the plane. Kurt could get used to First Class boarding! After a short flight, they picked up the BMW that Harry rented. One and a half hours later, they arrived at Kurt's house. As soon as Harry saw the look on Burt's face, he knew this was gonna be an uphill battle. He was determined, though. Harry was sure he could out stubborn anyone. Even Burt Hummel.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter, or Glee.

Chapter 13

Burt Hummel was many things. He was a man, a mechanic, and a stepfather. However, he was first and foremost a father. His only son being obviously, and openly gay, caused him to be slightly overprotective. Kurt had faced prejudice on all fronts for many years, until he joined Glee and developed a small group of friends. Burt had not really liked Kurt's first boyfriend, but he had stayed quiet because he didn't want to ruin things for Kurt. That decision came back to bite him in the ass. Blaine Anderson had cheated on Kurt, and he had a feeling there was more that went on than he had been told.

Burt had promised himself he wouldn't hold back on the next boy who Kurt dated, even if Kurt didn't like it. Burt had researched this Harrison Potter-Black thoroughly - Hey, he knew how to use Google! - and it initially had him very concerned. This boy was a rich aristocrat, just the kind of boy Burt was pre-disposed to scorn. He really couldn't, though. The boy had been abandoned by his own father at the age of fourteen, just for his sexuality. Even worse, if Kurt's coming out had been rough, Harry's was catastrophic. England's press had gone crazy over it. There were articles on every aspect of the scandal, from Harry's inheritance, to his father's abandonment.

They had picked him over like vultures, it became worse when he started modeling. This was not an appropriate profession for someone in the aristocracy, according to the press, public, and commentators. All Hell seemed to break loose when he decided to go to college in the States. The Royal Family didn't seem to care, however. There were pictures of him playing Polo with William and Harry, and he continued to be invited to various events held by the Royal Family. This was seen as - if not approval - then at least toleration of his life choices.

Anyway, the kid had money. But that didn't mean he had had an easy life. His father had also recently died, so he didn't want to give him too hard of a time. None of this meant that he was good for Kurt, though.

Kurt, however, had been on cloud nine for months. Burt knew he was in love with this kid, so he probably better get used to the idea. Burt wasn't sure how to find a balance between "You hurt my son, and they won't find the body." and "Welcome. You are safe here." It was quite the conundrum.

Kurt had texted him to let him know they were in Lima, so he was listening for their car. He heard it about ten minutes later. He opened the door, just as their engine turned off. He had offered to pick them up in Dayton, but Kurt said they wanted to have unlimited access to a car while here. Burt was sure it was also part of an exit strategy in case things went pear-shaped. Smart boys, he thought.

He frowned reflexively when he saw they had rented a foreign car. Burt saw the boyfriend's face fall at his expression. Harry's expression then hardened with determination. That impressed Burt. He would give the kid a chance, he decided. He couldn't be worse than Blaine, right?

"Dad!" Kurt yelled, running towards Burt. He hugged his father tightly. "I missed you. Harry? Let me introduce you to my father." He said, waving Harry over. Once Harry was closer, he introduced them. "Dad, this is Harrison Potter-Black. Harry, this is my father, Burt Hummel." He said, smiling as he introduced the two most important men in his life.

Harry reached out his hand to shake, and Burt took it, shaking it firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Hummel." Harry said as confidently as he could.

Burt could tell the kid was nervous, but he looked him in the eye, and he had a firm handshake. "Welcome Harrison. Kurt has talked about you non stop for months now." Harry looked at Kurt with such love in his eyes, and smiled gently. "Come in, come in." Burt said. The kid had good taste. He obviously thought that Kurt hung the moon. Any boy who looked at his son like that, like _he_ had looked at Kurt's mom, was ok with him. As they entered the living room, he called out "Carol! Kurt's home!" Carol came in, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Kurt! It's so good to see you! How are you doing?" She asked, hugging him. She seemed to take notice of Harry, and gave him a once over. "Never mind, I can _see_ things are going _very well._ " She said.

"Carol!" Kurt said, exasperatedly. "This is my boyfriend Harry Potter-Black. Harry, this is Carol Hudson-Hummel, my stepmother." Kurt said, putting his arm around Harry.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." Harry said, politely.

"Oh, none of that! Call us Burt and Carol!" She said, smiling at him widely. "I hope you boys are hungry. I made roast beef, mashed potatoes, carrots, and a chocolate cake for desert. I hope that's ok?" She asked Harry.

"That sounds amazing, Carol. I hope it wasn't too much trouble." Harry said, his stomach growling. He turned slightly pink in embarrassment, even as he laughed with everyone else.

"After dinner, put your bags in your room, Kurt. I'm trusting you two to sleep together, but no 'funny business' will happen under this roof." Burt said, looking at them both a bit sternly.

Kurt made a face. "Of course not, Dad! What do you take us for?" He said.

"I promise that we will keep things PG, Sir." Harry said.

"Not G?" Burt asked, quirking an eyebrow. He was interested in how Harry would answer.

"No Sir. I love your son, and I'm not ashamed of that. I won't go four days without kissing him, if it can be avoided." Harry said, resolutely. He hadn't looked away from Burt once. If he had, he would have seen Kurt's touched and thrilled look, or Carol's 'aww' look.

Burt looked right into the boys eyes, and knew that he and Harry would get along just fine. "Well, I won't argue with that." He said, patting Harry on the back.

Kurt just beamed at them both. He was so excited! Harry was so sweet! And this visit seemed to be going so well!

"We'll have a talk after dinner, Harrison. Just you, and I." Burt said, steering them into the dining room.

"Looks like I spoke too soon." Kurt thought wryly.


	14. Thanksgiving

**I do not own Harry Potter or Glee. The only compensation received are reviews.**

 **Chapter 14**

"Dinner was amazing, Carol." Harry said, having thoroughly enjoyed the meal. "Would you like help with the clean up?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you sweet boy! You are a guest! Thank you for the offer, though." Carol said, blushing slightly at the praise.

"Help Carol, Kurt. Harry and I are gonna step into the den, and get to know each other." Burt said, looking at Kurt pointedly.

Kurt grimaced. "Dad! Please don't scare away my boyfriend." Kurt pled, picking up the roast beef platter.

Harry stood, and put his arm around Kurt. "Don't worry, Gorgeous. I love you, nothing he says will keep me away." Harry whispered, then kissed him quickly and sweetly.

Burt watched Harry from the armchair in front of the couch. He waited a few minutes, letting the boy sweat. "So, Harry. You claim to love my son?" Burt asked eventually.

"I do love Kurt, Sir." Harry said, looking him right in the eye. "He's impossible not to love."

Burt tilted his head to the side. "Hmm." He hummed. "His last boyfriend turned out to be a total douche bag. How do I know you are any different?" He asked.

"Ultimately? You don't. I will have to prove it over time." Harry said.

That was actually a good answer, he thought.

"So, you think you are good enough to date my boy?" Burt asked gruffly.

Harry leaned forward, and looked deeply into Burt's eyes. "I _know_ that I am not good enough for Kurt. But, I will endeavor to become good enough. I will spend as long as he lets me near him trying to make him not regret giving me a chance. That's all I can do." Harry said.

Burt looked at Harry for several minutes, finally sighing. "You are a good kid. At the very least you have good taste." He stated, wryly.

"Thank you, Sir." Harry said.

"Call me Burt, son." Burt said. The word 'son' hit him like a ton of bricks, and Harry struggled to keep his voice level.

"Thank you, Burt." Harry said.

"So, do you have any plans besides modeling for your future?" Burt asked. If he noticed Harry's reaction, he didn't say.

Harry sat back on the sofa, relieved at the change in topic. "I'm currently a senior at Brown, studying architecture. I plan to get my Master's degree, while working at an architecture firm." He said.

Burt was impressed. "Brown? You must be very smart." He said.

Harry smiled. "Actually, I just work hard. I always strive to be the best I can be." He said.

"Are you planning to stay in New York? I know you have a title back in England." Burt asked.

"Currently I plan to split my time between New York and London. At my age, I don't feel comfortable serving in the House of Lords, so my Godfather is working as my Proxy. Eventually, I will have to spend more time there, but not yet." Harry said, fidgiting

slightly. He was concerned about this. What if Kurt wanted to stay in New York all the time? Would their relationship last if it was long distance? He didn't know. All he knew was that Kurt was everything he wanted. He loved him with his whole heart.

"Are you done with the 'shovel talk'?" Kurt asked, walking into the room from the hallway. He had been listening to most of their conversation, and he knew that Harry and him needed to have a serious conversation. If things worked out the way he hoped, he would be going back and forth with Harry. There was a lot of potential for musical theater in London after all.

Burt grinned slightly. "I think we have an understanding, don't we?" He asked, pointedly.

"Yes, Sir." Harry said, nodding at Burt.

After saying goodnight to Burt and Carol, Harry and Kurt got ready for bed. Traveling had exhausted them both. They curled up together in bed, Harry spooning Kurt from behind. Harry put his arm around Kurt, pulling him closer. "I love you, Kurt. Goodnight." Harry said, burying his face in Kurt's neck. The scent of Kurt's shampoo was calming to him.

"Mmmm. I love you too." Kurt mumbled sleepily. He felt Harry's smile against his neck. They drifted off to sleep, content in each other's arms.

The next morning, Harry and Kurt sat eating breakfast with Burt and Carol. Finn had arrived sometime after they went to bed, and he had yet to wake. "So, what's the plan for today?" Kurt asked.

"Well," Carol started. "I have already started the turkey. The stuffing is prepped, and I made the cranberry sauce yesterday when I made the jam cake, and pumpkin pie. I just need to make the sweet potatoes and green beans. Oh! And also the mashed potatoes." She rambled, starting to get flustered.

"That sounds delicious, honey." Burt said. "There's a good football game on after the parade. I know you'll want to watch that, just like every year." He said, talking to Kurt. They had a tradition every year to watch the Macy's parade together.

"Have you ever watched the parade, Harrison?" Carol asked.

"A couple of times. Once I stood in the crowd, and it was freezing cold. I swore I'd never do it again." Harry said.

"I always felt so bad for the performers! Some of them are dancing in leotards out there! Not to mention the Rocketts. There costumes are always skimpy." Kurt said.

"I actually have a friend who is a Rockett. They work really hard. She has to do two shows a day, and eight costume changes. She says she is lucky she is tall enough." Harry said.

"What do you mean? Is there a height requirement?" Carol asked.

Harry nodded. "They have to be between 5'6, and 5'10. Hannah is 5'8."

"That sucks." Kurt said. They continued to talk for awhile longer, then went to watch the parade. Carol and Kurt were in and out, preparing the food. They refused Harry's help, so he watched the show with Burt.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I brought a couple of bottles of wine." Harry said, standing up to get them.

"That wasn't necessary, sweetheart." Carol said, causing Harry to blush slightly. The only motherly figure he had ever had was Winky, or one of his Nannies. And no matter how close they were, they were getting paid to work for him.

"It was no trouble." Harry said. "I know the family who owns the vineyard. They send me cases of wine all the time."

"Those are some friends." Burt said, looking at Harry inquiringly.

Harry blushed. "They were family acquaintances, and after I saved their youngest daughter from drowning, they refuse to accept any money from me." He said bashfully.

This caused many exclaimations, and Harry was forced to tell the story. "It was when I was fourteen. We were staying in France with the Delacours'. They have a daughter that is three years older than me, and one who is five years younger. We were at Lac de Saint-Mande." He said, with a perfect French accent. That was very sexy, Kurt thought. "And Gabrielle, who was nine at the time, swam out too far. When she realised how far out she was, she panicked." Harry said. "Fleur, the older daughter, is not a good swimmer. I was able to get to Gabby just after she started sinking. She took in a lot of water, and I had to give her chest compressions to get her to expell the water. It was a very scary situation. Luckily, she was fine." Harry said, cheeks red.

After a period of silence, Burt broke it. "I'd give you free wine too." He said. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Kurt said. He knew Puck and his sister were coming for dinner, so he thought they were early. The others heard him open the door, then gasp. "Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt said.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Glee.**

 **Chapter 14**

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked in surprise. Harry's head snapped up as he heard Kurt, and Burt looked thunderous.

"Baby, I've been wanting to catch you away from that model's influence, and I just knew you would be home." Blaine said. He sounded delusional, Harry thought.

"Have you hit your head? Because you are talking crazy. 'That model' is my boyfriend, who I am in love with, Blaine." Kurt said in a confused tone. Harry stood up, wanting to go support Kurt. But Burt stopped him.

"This needs to be resolved. Let's let him handle it for now." Burt said. Harry nodded, and sat back down.

"Don't say that Kurt! You love me, not him. He can't possibly love you like _I_ do Kurt." He said earnestly.

Kurt was dumbfounded, and unsure how to handle Blaine. "We are _over_ , Blaine. Harry doesn't love me like you do. He loves me better. He actually, truly loves me. You only think you do." He said. The 'love' he thought he had with Blaine was infatuation on his part, and selfishness on Blaine's. That was not real love.

"I bet he can't make you come like I do. You will never be satisfied with anyone else." Blaine said smugly.

Harry flushed in anger. What a ponce! Burt gritted his teeth. He wanted to punch that little creep!

"I was never satisfied with _you_ Blaine. You are a selfish lover. You only care about your own pleasure. One kiss from Harry is ten times better than sex with you!" Kurt said. He wouldn't have been so mean, but he was beyond frustrated at this point. He didn't realise that his Dad, Carol, and Harry were hearing this entire argument. He would be beyond mortified!

Harry blushed to his toes, more than aware that he was sitting with Kurt's Father. Burt gave him a dirty look, but his eyes looked amused.

"Where is he then?" Blaine asked beligerantely. "If you love him so much, why isn't he here spending Thanksgiving with your family?"

"Sitting in the kitchen, hearing you make an ass of yourself!" Kurt snapped. "Harry, darling? Can you come here please?" Kurt yelled.

"Of course, sweetheart." Harry said. He got up, and left the kitchen. Kurt was standing in the small foyer, hands on his hips, and lips pinched. Blaine was standing in front of Kurt, holding a cheap bouquet. He looked shocked, and his eyes widened when he saw Harry.

He gave Harry an obvious once-over, and turned red as a brick. Harry put his arm around Kurt's shoulder, and kissed him on the temple. "Is he bothering you, love?" Harry asked.

"Harry, this is my EX Blaine. Blaine, this is my boyfriend Harry." He introduced. "Blaine was just leaving, weren't you, Blaine?" Kurt asked pointedly.

Blaine cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh. Hi." He said.

Harry gave Blaine his most unimpressed stare down. "I don't have to tell you how much it would annoy me if you continue to harrass Kurt, correct?" Harry said, icily. "I love Kurt, and he loves me. You ruined your chance, so take it like a man, yes?"

"O..of course. I'm sorry to bother you on the holiday." Blaine said, leaving quickly.

Harry smirked, causing Kurt to lightly smack him. "What? I thought that went well." He said.

Kurt grinned. They kissed quickly, and then went back to the living room. They sat back down, and Harry had a bad feeling.

Burt smirked slightly, confirming his fears. "So. You and Harry have had sex?" Burt asked. They all knew the answer to that, but Burt was patiently awaiting Kurt's response. Kurt blushed so hard, he became slightly light headed.

"Dad! That is none of your business! OMG! Did you hear our argument?" He asked, aghast. He was beyond embarassed. He would never live this down!

As Kurt went into 'freak out mode', Harry grabbed his hand. "It is okay, Kurt. We are all adults here." He said soothingly. "It is an uncomfortable knowledge, but I am sure he is not really surprised." Harry said.

Burt grimaced. "I wasn't born yesterday, kid. Just make sure you are being safe." He said. And that was the end of the matter.


	16. Chapter 15 (04-11 15:52:40)

**I do not own Harry Potter or Gle** **e**

 **WARNING: Explicit content.**

Chapter 15

It was December 23rd, and Harry was watching Kurt sleep. The early morning light was streaming through the cracks in the curtains, and a shaft of sunlight was playing across Kurt's cheek. He was laying sprawled across Harry's chest, his fist clenched in the top of his pajamas. They had spent the last few days in Lima, and had come back to New York last night. They were leaving this evening to join Sirius in London. They would then make their way to Potter Manor, for Christmas Day. It would be the first time he had set foot there, for over six years.

Harry was nervous, because he had big plans this Christmas. He loved Kurt, and he had decided to ask Kurt to move in with him. Kurt stayed over more frequently than ever. His relationship with Rachel had deteriorated to the point that they could barely be in the same room together, and Kurt had a couple of drawers and a section of Harry's closet set aside for his use.

It wasn't enough for Harry. He wanted to wake up with Kurt, like this, everyday. Kurt started to stir, snuggling closer into Harry's chest. His knee brushed against Harry's groin, and Harry moaned in reaction. Kurt buried his face against Harry's neck, and moaned lowly. Harry ran his hands down Kurt's back, arching his body towards Kurt.

"Mmm. Good morning, baby." Kurt said against the side of his neck.

" _Very_ good morning, beautiful." Harry said, as Kurt's hand trailed over his morning erection. Harry grabbed Kurt's ass, pushing their groins together. They both moaned, and Harry pulled Kurt's chin up, and kissed him languidly.

Kurt continued to torture Harry, gripping his cock lightly through his pants. "Baby, don't tease." Harry whined. He quickly flipped Kurt over, resting between his thighs. Kurt groaned, as Harry began devouring his mouth. Their erections rubbed together, causing them both to moan. Harry trailed hot, wet kisses down Kurt's throat, and bit sharply into his shoulder.

"Harry! Please." Kurt begged, arching his back, and rubbing against Harry wantonly.

"Tell me what you want, Kurt. I'll give it to you, but you have to tell me." Harry said, breathing into his ear.

"Touch me, suck me, come inside me!" Kurt moaned, causing Harry to still. He stared at Kurt with fire in his eyes, then reached down and pulled his pants off.

"That's it, baby. I'll give you what you need." Harry said, gripping Kurt's swollen cock. He slid down, and dipped his tongue into Kurt's navel. He followed Kurt's treasure trail, then looked straight into Kurt's eyes, and licked a stripe up his erection.

"Oh! Harry, please!" Kurt moaned, as Harry sucked his hard cock into his mouth. Kurt blindly reached out, knocking the lube off of the bedside table. "Please, Harry! Need you in me!" He panted. The sight, and feel of Harry sucking his cock had him on the verge of coming.

Harry moaned, causing Kurt to curl his toes in pleasure. He pulled off of Kurt with a pop, before getting up. He pulled off his clothes, showing off his leaking cock. He returned to the bed, once he got the lube and a condom. "Want you so much, baby. Spread your legs for me, that's it." Harry crooned, preparing Kurt slowly, and thoroughly.

Harry was acting like he had all the time in the world, and Kurt was mindlessly thrusting and moaning. "Harry, God! You are killing me. Fuck me, already!" He yelled, frustrated.

Harry smirked, and took his time putting on the condom and lube. He finally thrusted into Kurt, groaning at the sensation. "You feel so good! Love you." Harry gritted out, finally loosing control of his desire. He thrust into Kurt hard, setting a furious pace.

"There! Right there! Harder!" Kurt screamed, beside himself with pleasure. Harry slammed into his prostate, battering it with every thrust. Kurt came, completely untouched. The pleasure crashed into him like a tidal wave, causing him to scream hoarsely.

"Ah, Kurt!" Harry exclaimed, thrusting once, twice, three more times before coming undone. He lowered himself to rest lightly on Kurt's chest, kissing him with all the love in his heart.

" _Very_ good morning, indeed." Kurt said, smiling between kisses. They sat up, and got a quick shower together.

As they sat together, eating the breakfast Harry cooked, Kurt noticed that Harry kept sneaking glances at him. "What's up?" Kurt asked, slightly nervous.

Harry swallowed. "I would like to give you an early Christmas gift. Do you mind?" He asked nervously.

Kurt smiled at Harry sweetly. Harry was nervous about his present? He thought it was a lot worse than that! "Sure, sweetie. If you really want to." He said.

Harry went to his office, and opened a drawer in his desk. He came back with a box from Tiffany's, that looked like it held a pendant. Kurt was excited, but hoping Harry hadn't spent a ridiculous amount of money. Kurt carefully opened the box, revealing a platinum key chain. The rectangular shaped piece of metal had **_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_** engraved on it. The ring held two keys. Kurt looked up at Harry. He looked slightly confused, yet loved the gift.

"Thank you, Harry. It is beautiful. What are the keys to?" Kurt asked.

Harry cleared his throat anxiously. "One is to the elevator, and the other is to the door here. Would you like to move in with me, Kurt?" Harry said, causing Kurt to gasp. "The key is yours either way, but I love you Kurt. I miss you terribly when you stay at your place, and I want to wake up with you every morning." Harry rambled. "What do you think?"

Kurt was blindsided by the request, but he knew Harry was sincere. He loved Harry with all of his heart. He didn't know what he had done to deserve Harry, but he would hold on to him with both hands. There was no question in his mind what his answer would be.

He looked into Harry's gorgeous face, and laughed happily. "I'd love to! Are you sure?"

Harry's smile was breathtaking. "I have never been more sure of anything. I love you." He said, kissing Kurt, and putting his arms around him.

"I love you too, Harry. I love you so much!" Kurt said.

They made plans for the move, both slightly giddy at the idea of living together. Just a few hours later, they were on a plane. London bound, with the entire future ahead of them.


	17. The End

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Glee! _This is the last chapter of On the Runway! I may revisit this universe for future one-shots, but this is the end of the main story._ Thank you for all your support of this story!**

 **WARNING: Fluff, slash, bad language**.

Chapter 16/Epilogue

Lord Harrison Potter-Black was a happy man. Two years after Kurt had moved in with him, and they were stronger than ever. Today was a day that when he was young, and scared, and pushed aside for his sexuality, that he was sure would never happen. Today, Harry and Kurt were getting married.

The ceremony was taking place in New York, as it still was not legal in Ohio. They would also enter a Civil Union in England, as a marriage there was also illegal. He had hope that this would change eventually, but until then he would have to be content with what he had. He had asked Kurt to be his husband eight months ago, and was still on cloud nine to have received a 'yes'.

The 'Big, Fat, Gay Wedding of the Century' - as the press dubbed it - was taking place at the Brooklyn Botanic Garden. The gorgeous outdoor venue for the ceremony was surrounded by gorgeous flowers and trees. The reception was going to take place in the Victorian Glasshouse, which would be studded with fairy lights once the sun had set.

Kurt had asked Mercedes to be his Maid of Honor, followed by Santana and Tina as 'Groomsmaids'. Harry was having his best friends Fred and George Weasley, as his 'Groomsmen'. Sirius would be his Best Man.

Burt was walking Kurt down the aisle, and though he acted put out by the entire affair, it was obvious that he was happy that his son was happy and adored. Harry had come to love both Burt and Carol, and they were ecstatic that Harry was joining their family.

In the last two years, Harry had completely stopped modeling. He was an up and comer in a prestigeous architecture firm, and Kurt was starring off Broadway, while finishing his degree at NYADA.

Sirius was still being Harry's proxy in the House of Lord's, and Harry had written an editorial that had been printed all over the UK. He would not be returning to England full time, until they acknowledged his marriage. He would not take up his duties until gay marriage was legal in his home country. This had _not_ gone over well in some quarters in England, but Harry did not care. He would not be ashamed of who he was, or who he loved.

Harry was currently being ribbed endlessly by his friends. They assumed he and Kurt had an outrageous sex life (they did) and they were constantly 'taking the mickey' about it. He just smiled. They should all be so lucky- he couldn't blame them for their jealousy.

Kurt was rushing around like a chicken with his head cut off. He was a nervous wreck, and he wanted everything to be perfect. "Have the flowers arrived?" Kurt asked Sylvia, the wedding planner.

"Of course, Mr. Hummel. Everything is going according to plan. The flowers, and the cake have arrived, and the cake is being set up as we speak. Everything looks exactly to your specifications, and the caterer is on site. Lord Potter-Black is currently with his attendants, and the wedding is set to start at Seven p.m." Sylvia said, reassuringly.

Kurt took a deep breath, then let it out. "Don't worry, Kurt. Everything looks gorgeous. You are marrying an amazing man, who is hot as fuck, and thinks you hung the moon. You are going to be married to the love of your life at the end of the day, no matter what else happens. Try to calm down and enjoy it." Mercedes said, patting Kurt's back.

Kurt continued to breathe in and out, slowly. "You are right, 'Cedes. I just want everything to be perfect. I am going to start getting ready. I will be in the shower, if something comes up." Kurt said to his groomsmaids. They were all in various stages of hair and makeup, and would probably be glad to have him out of their hair for a while.

As he showered, Kurt could not help but think back on on the horrible life he had been leading in Lima. He was verbally, and physically abused for how he was born, and had learned to accept living in a quiet desperation. He had never thought he would find someone to love, or be loved by. Coming to New York had turned out to be one of the best decisions he had ever made.

Two men, brought together by love and circumstances, made themselves ready in seperate rooms.

Harry had hired a stylist for each of them, and was currently having his hair done. God only knew he was hopeless when it came to the 'Potter Hair'. Harry had a brief thought as to what his Father would say, had he been alive to see this. He shook those thoughts away, however. It did not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live. He liked to believe that his Mother, who died for him, would have been happy for him.

Harry got dressed. He was wearing a light grey suit, with a cream colored waistcoat, and cravat. His cutaway 'Morning Coat' was a nod to his British background.

Kurt was wearing a cream colored linen suit, with a light grey waistcoat and cravat. They were both wearing Grand Cru Lillies for their boutonnieres, and a collection of Lillies for the bouquets. (The beautiful yellow and orange lilies had been Lily Potter's favorite flower, and Harry had a tattoo of one on his left pec, over his heart, as a tribute to his mother.)

Harry, Sirius, Fred and George were standing at the altar. The sea of friends, family, co -workers, and aquaintances might as well have been invisible. As soon as the string quartet started, and Kurt appeared, he was all that Harry could see. He looked beyond gorgeous, and Harry's throat instantly clogged with emotion.

Kurt saw Harry, his beautiful Harry, standing at the altar, waiting for him. His grip on his Father's arm tightened, and tears sprung to his eyes.

"You alright kiddo?" Burt whispered. He looked up the aisle at Harry, hoping for a clue as to what was wrong with Kurt. The look of pure love, and devotion that he saw on Harry's face made his heart relax. This boy- no, this man- would follow his son to the ends of the earth. For a long time, he had been afraid that his baby boy would never have someone who looked at him that way. He had never been so happy to be wrong. As he gave away his beloved child, he was assured that he could not have picked a better person for the job. He kissed Kurt's temple, and took his seat next to a crying Carol.

"Dearly beloved..." The officient started. Harry barely heard the words said. He was in a daze, amazed at the fact that this beautiful man was soon to be his, completely. Harry and Kurt had eyes only for each other, and answered clearly while repeating vows of love, and fidelity.

"It is with great joy, that I introduce to you, the Lord's Potter-Black!" He said to much applause. "You may kiss your husband!" He said with a happy smile. The man loved doing weddings! He had finally been able to Marry his partner of 22 years recently, and he loved being able to unite those who had previously been unable to Marry.

Harry swept Kurt up into his arms, dipping him dramatically. The kiss that followed was 'just like the movies' according to Kurt and his friends. They laughed with joy as they ran down the aisle, eager to start their future together. And to think, it all started On the Runway.


End file.
